Kisa's Secret
by AmandaSpardaBVB
Summary: There's a new girl in domino and she has a secret that nobody should know. Or should they? I'm pretty sure there's no place actually called Mali but if there is that no offense to what I say about it. Oh and I made this before it had the account Pairings KisaraxKaiba, AtemxMana JoeyxMai MokubaxRebecca YugixTea. I don't own YuGiOh Please Reveiw
1. First Impressions

Chapter One Kisa's POV: First Impressions

"We will be landing in Domino City soon please make sure to take all luggage and valuables have a nice stay and thank you for choosing SkyHigh Airlines."

Thank god any longer on that plane and I might have hurled my guts out. The entire 7 hour trip from Malibu to Domino was bumpy the seat belt sign was on pretty much the entire time. I know how bad some pilots from Mali are but this was just horrible! Great whenever I think of Mali I miss it I might not have like that it was full of bitchy divas and fashion fanatics but it was still home where me, my siblings and my friends grew up with my uncle and aunt and my friends parents. The only thing about Mali I don't miss is being hunted by Blood and his demons. Oh well might as well enjoy Domino to the fullest or at least half of my fullest since I was going to have to stay here until the threat (Blood) was eliminated. Anyway right now I had a few things to take care of like which school I would go to, which hotel to stay in… the list goes on plus above all that a job; I mean I could probably get by using my uncles credit card for about at least a year but after that what am I suppose to do live on the street?! NO WAY! Oh well I'll leave job searching for later right now I just want to relax in a hotel room.

As I was leaving the airport I noticed Serenity, a cute 13 year old girl I had been sitting beside getting hit on by some football player (at least I think he was he was wearing a school jersey). From what I could tell she was refusing whatever he was saying, then all of a sudden he got really desperate as soon as she turned around to get her bag he slapped her ass. All of a sudden a voice with a Brooklyn accent yell came out of no where

"HEY BASTERD YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR TOUCHING MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT!" that's right I remember now the entire reason she came to Domino was to see her brother, from what she told me it sounded like she was going to be living with him and going to the same school has him. She also told me her brother was a duelist and a pretty amazing one according to her, I've never seen a duel or dueled before in my life maybe because I come from Malibu where its mostly about fashion and out shining someone else. Serenity gasped and ran towards a person with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Big brother…" her brother grabbed her and gently shoved her towards two girls, one girl with brown hair that fell neatly to her chin and blue eyes and another also with brown hair but hers was messy and ended at the top of her back. Behind those 3 were 5 more guys the first one with brown hair and brown eyes, the other 4 were 2 groups of twins the first pair had spikey tri-colored hair even though they were twins one of them had reddish-purple eyes and stood at least ahead taller than the other one who had big purple eyes and seemed more innocent, the second pair of twins were the same height with white hair and brown hair but one of them seemed more… what's the word…? Evil! That's it he seemed to have more back bone while the other cowered in fear.

"Holy shit if I knew you had that many people looking out for you I would've tried to grab a different girl…" his eyes scanned around until he saw me. Shit. Why me? "… like that girl over there." he finished and pointed at me. Serenity followed his finger towards me, I looked her straight in the eyes and smiled then turned my gaze to the football player a gave him my best death glare. 2 seconds later I was wishing I had a camera to film that amazing moment as soon as the football player saw my gaze he gave a little squeal and ran like the wind, I had to concentrate my hardest not to laugh my ass off. I turned to see Serenity doing the same thing but she wasn't trying as hard because she cracked a few seconds later seeing her laugh made me laugh too. Her brother and her friends stared at us like we were completely insane (which to admit it we probably were insane) after a while we both looked up and smiled at each other she straightened up and walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"That… was…amazing!" she said while still trying to catch her breath, since I was still try to catch mine all I could manage was a nod and then her brother walked over.

"So Serenity made a new friend? Feel like introducing us?"

"Hey don't forget about me!" the brown haired guy came running over along with everyone else the brown short haired girl elbowed him in the gut "I mean us… don't forget about us. Ha…ha."

Serenity looked from me to them " Oops sorry I forgot. Guys this is Kisa we meet on the plane. And Kisa this is…" pointing to her brother first "Joey Wheeler, my brother." then to the girl with short brown hair "

Téa Gardner," then turned to the other girl "Mana Blair," next was the guy with the brown hair "Tristan Taylor," she then pointed to the tri-colored twins "the tall one is Atem and the shorter one is Yugi," and then to the last pair of twins "and last but not least that's Bakura…" she pointed to the evil looking twin "and that's Ryo. They're some of my best friends even though they are all graduating this year but not to worry I have some friends my age after all." she grinned.

I smiled and turned towards her brother and friends "Its nice to meet you all maybe I'll see you around the city."

"You bet! By the way Kisa I love your hair is it natural?" Tea asked me, I pulled my hair over my shoulder and looked at it, it definitely was different being light blue and all.

"Ya actually my hair is naturally this color."

"That's really amazing, I'm kinda jealous! Well it'll make it all the easier to find you." Mana giggled "Your hair is quite interesting and I bet you'll see me and Joey on T.V too." Atem said.

"Now now Atem don't brag!" Yugi scolded his brother. I looked at them confused

"How would I see you 2 on T.V? Ohhhh does this have something to do with that dueling stuff Serenity was telling me about?" I asked unsure

" Oh oops I forgot you have no idea what dueling is. Haha silly me." When Serenity said that I had no idea what duelling was he brother fell backwards in shock.

"Y-you d-don't know what duelling is?! WHERE YOU LIVING UNDER A ROCK?" Joey managed to stutter out while getting up.

" No!" I said scowling at him "I lived in Mali dueling isn't popular there." Joey then again fell to the floor in despair.

" D-duelling isn't popular there? What kinda place is Mali?" he asked still stunned my comment.

"Well it's a nice place if that's what you mean. Umm I'm sorry but I have to go I still need to find an apartment to stay in. Well see you guys around."

"Oh ya sure bye Kisa" Serenity said.

"Bye Kisa" came the echo from everyone else but Joey who was still in shock.


	2. New Start

Chapter Two Kisa's POV: New Start

This place looks like shit! That was the first thing I thought when I walked into my new apartment room. Oh well its not like I was expecting to be living in style or anything. I fell onto the bed which wasn't half bad it was comfortable just didn't feel like my bed back home… I shook my head at that thought and mentally scolded myself, this was my new home and I might as well get used to it after all ever since I was little I always wanted to live by myself make up my own rules (which pretty much meant there were no rules) but now that I had my own place it seemed quite empty, cold and lonely. I sighed and walked over to my luggage might as well unpack I thought to myself, first things first start with the stuff I need the most which right now is probably my laptop I refuse to do anything without at least listening to music or my favourite show. I turned on my laptop and waited about 10 seconds for it to start up I entered my password and found my file with all of my music and pressed shuffle, to my delight the first song that came up was one of my favourites Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence. While singing her song under my breath I unpacked my clothes and put them in the small closet provided, the apartment wasn't that bad the first thing you saw when you walked in was the kitchen dining room and living room if you walked to the middle where the living room and dining room split you'd see a small hallway at the end of the hallway as a bathroom and the door to the right of it was a single bedroom it even included the bed, in the living room there was a couch and a loveseat and in the dining room there was a circular table with 4 chairs and not to forget but every window had a pretty blue curtain but the ones in the bedroom were made of a thick material which blocked all light from entering.

*Next Day at School*

"Hey if it isn't Kisa!" a voice rang out from the from the group of kids at the front gate. I looked for the source of the voice and saw Tristan running up to me in his blue uniform, I forced a smile just to look friendly.

"Hi Tristan." I waved he stopped in front of me and held out his hand

"Let me carry that bag for you." It seemed like a kind gesture so I let him, he continued to talk "So your new here right well I better get you to the office." he walked and talked to me I wasn't really listening. All of a sudden he stopped in front of a room with glass for walls so you could see inside, I saw a secretary talking to a bunch of teacher…yup this is the office.

"Here's you bag back. I hope I'll see you around." Tristan's hand held my bag and he stared at his feet a bit red, I smiled again (still not a real smile)

"Thank you Tristan and yes I hope I'll see you around too." with that I turned around and walked to the office door, my light blue hair, which was tied up in a ponytail, swinging back and forth. As soon as I walked in all the teachers and staff stopped talking so I decided to start talking first, I walked up to the secretary's desk and placed my transfer and acceptance forms on her desk.

"Hello I'm Kisa Sparda I transferred here last week and was scheduled to show up today, here are my transfer and acceptance letters." the secretary looked at me in shock making it obvious that no student let alone a transfer had ever spoken to her first, it was quite a bold move to do that. After she recovered from her shock she smiled kindly at me

"Well hello Miss. Sparda. Let me just get your files… ahhh here they are. Here you go dear your schedule for this semester. it's a good thing you came only 3 weeks into the semester and not later in the year." I nodded and scanned my schedule, I had Math, Art, Gym and Social. She continued to speak "However before you go to your class, which by the way is 12-2 the top senior class, you must see Mr. Laris our school principal. His office is right there he isn't busy right now so just go knock on the door."

I looked at the door and saw that behind the door was a elderly man with gray hair that only covered the sides of his head while leaving the top bare and shinny, he looked like the typical principal wearing a suit but he was quite skinny. I walked up to the door and knocked on it and heard a calm voice

"Come in." I opened the door and walked in

"Hello I'm Kisa Sparda I just transferred here last week." he stuck his hand out to shake mine, after that he gestured for me to sit down in one of the chairs

"Go ahead sit you must be exhausted from your trip here. Where are you from?" I sat down "I'm from Mali and I'm ok, I'm not to tired anymore."

He nodded "Miss. Sparda I need a parent or guardian to confirm your enrolled here, do you maybe have a phone number that I could call?" Shit I was scared of this, there are two people he can talk to my aunt or my uncle. My aunt was the best choice she was down to earth and smart, my uncle on the other hand was pretty much a airhead who would say the most stupidest of things when it wasn't necessary and would probably start cursing if something wasn't right. I sighed and prayed to god that it was my aunt that picked up the phone

"Yes their number is 555-5565. Please ask for Tami Sparda she's my aunt." he looked at me with a bit of pity

"What about your parents?" he asked carefully as if not to upset me, but I could care less my mom and dad were both murdered when I was 12 by the asshole called Blood, who thought the best way of getting to me was by killing my parents. Soon after he went after my Aunt Tami and Uncle Brad but poor him they're demon hunter, so Blood lost half of his army that day. I noticed the principal looking at me and realized I still hadn't answered his question I cleared my throat

"My parents were murdered about 5 years ago so I'm under the guidance of my aunt and uncle." The principal looked really uncomfortable it wasn't everyday that a student could talk about something like that so casually, but to tell the truth I'd already pretty much under the guidance of my aunt and uncle since I was 5, not because my mom didn't love me but because my dad didn't. he saw me as a waste of time and space so my mom thought it was better for me to live with my closest relatives, while my brother, Elliot, lived with them until they died. Elliot however escaped because Brad had given him secret training on how to fight demons. The same lessons he'd given me. At that time Mr. Laris was talking to Tami he nodded and smiled to everything she said. Shit my aunt was good at making people see her way! I sat there until they finished bored out of my mind and staring out the window. All of a sudden I saw something in the sky it looked like a dragon, its white scales glistened in the sun, then as soon as it had come it was gone, I shook my head I was just imagining things but that dragon looked so graceful, powerful and…familiar? Then I heard Mr. Laris clear his throat I looked back at him "All right all the details have been cleared you may go to class." he stated. I nodded and walked out the door smirking, he had no idea what he had done, he'd just let a fugitive stay at his school.

The secretary looked up and saw me walk out she stood up and smiled "Come on I'll show you to your new homeroom class." I followed her out the door, my side bag hit my hip really hard when I accidentally got it caught then uncaught on the staircase railing as we were going up the stairs. When we got to the classroom she opened the door while I waited patiently outside the door until she motioned for me to come in too. I walked in confidently and saw 6 people I knew who stared at me with amazement, Yugi, Atem, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Ryo. I looked at them and forced a smile then looked around everyone was staring at me, this might intimidate most people but since I was or well use to be a singer I want that scared anymore, after all having about a thousand people staring at you made about 24 people seem like nothing. The teacher then walked up to me

"Hello I'm Mr. Lucas." then turned to the class making me wonder if every male teacher had a last name that started with 'L'. Mr. Lucas's voice boomed through the entire classroom

"Everyone please welcome our new transfer student. Miss…well I hope its Miss. Anyway Miss. Kisa Sparda. Tell us Kisa are you married? If so who are you married to? Where are you from? What are your talents? Do you play duel monsters?" I stared at him for a second wondering why this place practically worshiped duel monsters, before I spoke Mr. Lucas made me turn and face the class, with a deep breath I started

"I'm not married first of all, I'm from Mali, my talents are that I can sing, dance, shoot a gun from 2.5 miles and have a perfect score, I know all types of martial arts and I can draw. Also I don't play duel monsters maybe because of the fact that nobody really plays it in Mali and its not really a big thing there, you rarely here about it." I had pretty much lost everyone at the part of my talents but they slowly recovered from that and started getting lost over the fact that I didn't know what duel monsters was.

Mr. Lucas was the first to talk "Alright class looks like we have to teach her what duel monsters is and I'll have…" he looked around the room for his first victim and saw Joey waving his hand like a idiot, he sighed "…alright you Joey Wheeler and you can pick your opponent."

Joey shot out of his seat like a rocket, turned around and pointed at a brown hair and blue eyed kid behind him. "I pick you Kaiba!" the boy he pointed at looked up and smirked

"Wheeler why don't you pick someone you can actually beat? Like a preschooler."

Joey turned bright red with anger "ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU YOU'LL BE IN PRESCHOOL!" Mr. Lucas looked like he enjoyed this turn of events, he turned to me

"Kaiba over there is the runner up for the King of Games title, Atem Motto is the King of Games."

I nodded and smirked as Kaiba looked calm and collect while Joey looked like a volcano ready to erupt and spew out lava, you could almost see the smoke coming out from his ears.

"Alright class lets go outside!" Joey was the first one out everyone else trailed after him except Kaiba who waited until everyone was gone including the teacher then he started to leave, something about him intrigued me so I walked up to him.

He looked at me before talking "Hi" his voice was gruff. I should have just said hi and left but something kept me from leaving, so instead I started a conversation

"So you next in line for the throne?"

He nodded then with a smirk he said "You know you don't have to fake a smile or sympathy for me." I stopped and stared at him in awe, how did he know I was faking my smile? I noticed he'd stopped walking too, a few steps ahead of me and was facing me with one eyebrow raised and a smirk

"I…I wasn't faking sympathy, you just seem different from everyone and stuff like that interests me. However now I'm more interested in know how you could tell that I was faking that smile." I stuttered at the beginning but managed to regain myself.

His smirk grew and he started walking I speed walked to catch up "I can tell because I use to do the same thing when I was little for my brother Mokuba." he replied his voice losing some of the edge and gaining some small tone of sadness and anger.

"Are you ok?" I asked I didn't mean to sound so concerned but I did.

He looked at me in surprise "Ya that's all in the past." I nodded and kept walking follow him to door.


	3. Demon Attack

Chapter 3 Kisa's POV: Demon Attack

While walking down the hall with Kaiba, out of no where I got a chill down my spine, I looked up that could only mean one thing. Demon. I had to get Kaiba out of here I started to pick up the pace and he followed.

"Why the hell are you going so fast?" he asked me, I had to think fast its not like I could say '_Oh because there's a demon following us.' _1. I would look stupid and he probably wouldn't believe me 2. He did believe me and would freak out and try to run and since I had no idea where this demon was he could head right into a trap.

"Ummm everyone else is so far ahead we should catch up." I said between gritted teeth. He shrugged and walked at my pace which was slowly turning into a jog. All of a sudden I looked behind me and there it was. SHIT! I had to get Kaiba out of there NOW! I grabbed his hand and ran down the hall he stopped once we got to the end of the hall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" he wasn't yelling but it wasn't any less kinder than if he had. I looked him straight in the eye

"Unless you have a death wish I suggest you follow my lead" I hissed at him. His eyes burned with rage that is until the demon crashed through the window, Kaiba's eyes met the demon straight on his face turned into complete horror which was weird because humans shouldn't be able to see demons unless they are being killed by a demon or if the demon lets them. In my case I was half demon so I could see them and I could tell this demon was just as surprised as me he wasn't letting himself be seen he wanted a quick lunch. I looked back at Kaiba and pushed him behind me, the demon noticed who I was and bolted out the window surely to go tell Blood that he had found my hiding place.

Kaiba's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, his voice hissed in my ear "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? You know what never mind you can just tell me after school!"

I nodded looks like I had to give an explanation one way or another and he owed me one about how he could even see that beast. We walked outside without another word to each other, when we got outside Mr. Lucas smirk "So Kaiba find yourself a new toy?"

Kaiba growled and muttered "As if." then in a louder voice he looked at Joey

"Alright Mutt lets get this over with!"

Joey's face which had gone back to normal then again became red with anger "THAT'S IT RICH BOY I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" with all the insults out of the way they started the duel I sat on the grass looking at the duel but not really watching it. What had just happened was fresh in my mind no matter what I tried to get it out the nagging feeling that something was going on was in my head, how had someone I just met be able to see demons without being half a demon?! Did people like that even exist?! If so why what good were these people?. I groaned and hung my head, every question brought a new one. I didn't even notice Tea come sit next to me until she started talking

"I hope Joey wins then he wont have to listen to Kaiba's insults for the rest of his life…" I looked at her seems she didn't like Kaiba insulting Joey. "but Kaiba's also my friend so I don't know I kinda want him to win too." she continued. I looked at her seems Kaiba was also in their group of friends, but from the way he and Joey insulted each other every 2 seconds you could tell the two didn't always see eye to eye. I looked around and saw a bunch of girls rooting for Kaiba while the other half rooted for Joey. Atem and Yugi watched the two duel and gave helpful tips to both of them, Tristan stayed on Joey's side rooting for him, guess he and Kaiba also didn't see eye to eye, and Ryo walked over to where me and Tea where sitting. "Interesting duel isn't it?" he asked me, considering I didn't know what the hell was going on I just nodded, the entire duel seemed to be in Kaiba's favour, Kaiba seemed to know all of Joey's moves and was able to counter them perfectly. I kept watching the duel still completely bored and zoning in and out of thought until Kaiba drew and his eyes light up.

"Looks like the end for you Wheeler. I play Flute of Summoning Dragon. So know I summon all the Blue Eyes in my hand. So come on out my 3 BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS." I watched as 3 bulbs of light floated onto the field the watched as they formed the body of a dragon, a dragon that looked familiar. I stared at it wondering how the dragon I saw today morning and the dragon I was seeing now where the exact same.

I didn't even realize I had gasped until Tea said "They are amazing aren't they their Kaiba's most prized cards. He has 3 and Mr. Motto, Yugi and Atem's grandpa, has the 4th card." I nodded only paying half the attention I should be, that dragon something about it was drawing my attention to it maybe that's why I was attracted to Kaiba or maybe there was some other reason.

I forced myself to look at Joey who was terror-stricken "Aw no I'm toast!" his Brooklyn accent giving away his fear. Kaiba attacked Joey and took out his monster and 500 life points, and then his second dragon launched a direct attack.

Kaiba- 1500 life points

Joey- 0 life points

"Damnit I was so close!" Joey raged,

Kaiba laughed "As if! Wheeler if you hadn't noticed I was in control of the duel the entire time." Everyone agreed to Joey's dismay, Then Joey, Kaiba, Yugi, Atem and Tristan walked over to us, Tea and Ryo got up to congratulate their friends while I stayed seated on the ground. Kaiba looked at me and smirked then walked up and held out his hand, I took it and he pulled me up. Then he looked back at Joey who looked dumbfounded by the fact that Kaiba had just helped me up, in fact everyone was I guess Kaiba didn't do things like that often suppose I made a good first impression somewhere between talking to him, running away from a demon with him and watching the duel.

"Well learn anything Wheeler? Like the fact that you won't ever be able to beat me?" Kaiba laughed and Joey's rage started all over again it took Atem, Tristan and Ryo to hold him back while Yugi tried to calm him down.

"YOU WANNA GO RICH BOY? RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW" the look on Joey's face was priceless but the look on Kaiba's was even better, Joey's was raging and Kaiba's was a straight on look of boredom. I took one look and did something I hadn't done since I got on the plane from Mali, I laughed, not a fake laugh like I had done this entire time but a real laugh. In fact I was laughing so hard I had to hold onto Kaiba's arm to keep myself from falling while they all stared at me probably thinking _she's insane, _the sad fact though is that I probably am. Mr. Lucas then instructed us all to go back inside, from the state I was in Kaiba had to practically drag me to the door before I could walked by myself, but I still held onto his arm for some reason. When we got back to the classroom I had let go of his arm and walked with him to the back of the room and sat beside the window.

Tea was in front of me so as soon as she sat down she turned around, "You know before I thought that when you laughed it was for real but now after your little laugh fit I'm glad to here your actual laugh." I nodded as she turned to face the front again. I looked at the board at what Mr. Lucas was teaching, I had already learned this in Mali so I opened my notebook and started draw, I didn't have the slightest clue what I was drawing but my hand seemed to know, so I let it draw whatever it wanted while I simply watched. I sighed I guess Domino wouldn't be that bad if I hung out with people like this, with that thought in my head I almost for got about the demon attack. Almost.


	4. Am I Falling For You?

Chapter 4 Kisa's POV: Am I Falling For You?

The rest of the day dragged on, Kaiba helped me get to class and showed me around the school, lunch was fun but not really exciting, it made me miss the food fights my old friends and I use to start which usually ended up with us in the principal's office and us cleaning the cafeteria after school. I smiled sadly when I thought of that but Kaiba and Joey made sure that my sadness didn't last more than 3 seconds. I also found out Mana was in my Art, and Social class, I really like Mana she was funny and clumsy and had quality's of a really good friend. By the end of Social we had pretty much become best friends. Bakura was in my social class too, he and Kaiba seemed to be good friends and spent most of their time insulting Joey and when Joey fell asleep Bakura drew on his face, making Mana and me laugh our ass off when he woke up. I never actually had this good of a first day experience in my entire life. At the end of the day I walked to the locker that they had assigned me and dug through my bag trying to find the small piece of paper with the combination on it, when I found it I memorized the locker combo and opened it.

I noticed Kaiba walk up to me, he smirked "Looks like you got the locker next to mine." he opened his locker and threw the stuff in his hands into the locker. I had finished putting all my stuff in and waited for him. "Ready to go?" he asked me, I nodded and he started to walk to the door I followed. I remembered that he had a little brother

"So is your little brother coming with us?" I asked him. He stopped dead in his tracks

"That's right Mokuba. Ya he's coming if he says anything ignore him unless its something smart… who the hell am I kidding just ignore him." I laughed and followed him towards a… LIMO?!

This time I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up at him and asked "Who the hell are you Kaiba?" he turned around and smirked

"That is what I like about you, you have no idea who I am."

"That didn't answer my question!"

"Just get in the limo and I'll explain it to you." I admit I was dying to go inside that limo it looked way better than the limo's my uncle rented for me and my band when we got a big concert, but I held back and shook my head refusing to get in until he told me who he was

"Absolutely not. At least not until you tell me who you are."

He sighed loudly "Fine my name is Seto Kaiba and I'm CEO of a multi-billion dollar company. Happy?" I stared at him this had to be a joke right? I looked around no cameras. How was this possible? I became friends with a CEO of a billion dollar company, alright not how I expected my first day of school but oh well.

"You ok?"

I looked up at Kaiba his eyes brimmed with concern. I nodded and got in the limo like he'd asked me to and looked at him "I'm not getting in because of who you are I'm getting in because you're my friend. Now would you wipe that look off your face and come sit down and we'll wait for you brother together."

He got in and sat beside me even though he could have sat across but I could careless. "You really are different you know that?"

I laughed "I've been told that a few times." Then Kaiba did something I never would have expected, he started to laugh. I stared at him in complete shock as he laughed, I noticed one of his goons turn around and stare at him also, apparently this was a first for him too. It took Kaiba a few minutes to recover but he did none the less and caught me staring at him

"Hey I'm still human I can laugh you know don't look so surprised." I had nothing to counter that so I just smiled and he smiled back we sat there looking like two idiots for a while but then a small kid with wild black hair got in. He noticed me and then looked at Kaiba and jokingly hugged him say

"I'm so proud of you big brother you got a girlfriend!" Kaiba pushed him off lightly and glared at him "She's a friend Mokuba, a friend got it?"

Mokuba smirked and turned to me "Hi I'm Mokuba I'm Seto's little brother. Who are you and do you like my brother?"

I laughed seems Kaiba's little brother really wanted him to get a girlfriend "Hi I'm Kisa and yes I like Kaiba as a friend after all I just met him today."

"There you go Mokuba, she's a friend." Kaiba jumped in so he could prove his point, then turned to me

"So where do you live we will drop you off."

"I live over there in those apartments." I said pointing to a series of old broken down apartments.

"You live in that dump?" was Kaiba's first question.

"Ya my uncles credit card doesn't have as much money on it as I thought it did and I still have to find a job." I groaned just thinking about job searching was tiring.

"Alright come to Kaiba Corp HQ in 2 days, that's this Saturday by the way. I need a secretary." I stared at him all over again. Did I just get a job? He caught my stare again "And yes you just got a job." I let out a little squeal and clapped my hands like a little kid, even Kaiba thought so he raised a eyebrow

"How old are you?" he asked jokingly. I held out 5 fingers then started to pretend that I wasn't sure, Kaiba shook his head. Mokuba watched us with a small grin forming on his face which I decide to ignore, knowing that if I asked him about it I would probably regret it. We got to the apartments in a few minutes, much to my dismay, I liked the Kaiba brothers they were fun to hangout with. I got out of the limo and walked up the stairs to my apartment door and waved goodbye to the Kaiba's as their limo sped away. I opened my door only to find my room a mess and the faint smell of demon odour in the room. Looks like Blood found me. As much as I wanted to runaway then all the people I met today would be in trouble since Blood would stop at nothing to kill me and add my blood to his collection. I walked in and started picking up the mess Bloods demons had left. I put on some music too and all of a sudden Kelly Clarkson Walk Away blared through the speakers. Without realizing it I started dancing to the music and then cleaned faster. I barley even noticed the knock on my door until it got louder. I danced towards the door my hair completely messed up, I tried fixing it. I'd Lie by Taylor Swift now blared through the speakers, I was singing it while opening the door, I stopped sing midway through the chorus when I saw who it was. I blushed hard has Kaiba stood there smirking with my bag in his hand his voice had a playful tone to it "Forget something?"

I took my bag from him still blushing furiously, then the song changed into Taylor Swift Crazier, my phone must hate me. Kaiba's smirk grew bigger as my blush grew more noticeable, I ran to my phone and fiddled with it until my fingers hit the pause button. Then I regained my posture and walked to the doorway where Kaiba still stood

"Thank you." I mumbled.

His smirk now turned into a laugh "You sing really well."

I looked at him "I can't take that seriously when you laughing your ass off in front of my apartment room."

"I'm only laughing because the colour of your hair stands out when you blush that red." he said "other than that though you are a amazing singer."

"Thank you." I replied back.

Kaiba then stuck his head inside my room and hummed "Not bad it looks worse from the outside."

"Is that a insult or a compliment?" I asked him, to which he simply replied with a shrug. I looked at him but unlike other times this time I actually took in his looks, the way his blue eyes seemed to be alert and aware of his surroundings, his brown hair which fell in front of his face and for some reason my eyes dropped down to his lips which looked so inviting to me. All of a sudden I caught up to my thought and furiously shook my head I couldn't think like that in 2 days Kaiba would be my boss. No way was I gonna be some girl that falls for her boss, let alone a guy I met just today! Kaiba still hadn't noticed what I was doing he was looking at my apartment room, then he snapped out of his investigation and looked at me

"I'd better be going, if I stay any longer Mokuba's gonna start getting thoughts I'd rather him not have." I nodded and he left out the door I watched through the peep hole until he was out of sight. Then I turned around so my back as against the door and slowly slide down to the floor until I was sitting on the floor. Then I threw my head back letting my hair fall to the sides of my face. _What's happening to me? _I asked myself and then some annoying little voice in the back of my head replied _Your falling in love just go with it. _I banged my head against the door for a good 5 minutes then got up and went to do my homework with Kaiba still on my mind. _Why wont you get out of my head? _I asked the Kaiba in my head and was answered with _Because you don't want me to leave your head. _I shook my head _Of course I want you to leave you shouldn't be in my head in the first place! _as I said that the image of Kaiba drifted away. I sighed and looked at my homework which looked really boring so I did it as fast as possible then went and got ready for bed. After my little mental chat I wasn't hungry anymore but I wasn't tired either so I dragged my blanket to the living room and turned on the TV and watched it until I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Kisa's POV: Good and Bad News

The rest of the month flew by without problems. Kaiba now knew who I was and what the thing that attacked us was and he didn't seem to fazed by it, it sorta brought us closer having a huge secret can do that, Mana and I also got even closer. I worked as his secretary, I hadn't forgotten about Blood but he wasn't the first thing on my mind anymore. Mokuba still made fun of me and Kaiba especially when he caught me sitting on the edge of Kaiba's desk chatting with him and at Kaiba's surprise birthday party when I put a drop of icing on his nose. I had also moved into a new apartment that Kaiba recommended for me.

Right now I was waiting for Mana in the lobby of my new apartment, we were going costume dance shopping with Tea and the rest of them. All of a sudden I saw Mana's messy brown hair running up to me, I waved and walked towards her when we met she linked her arm through mine and we left the hotel and walked to the Motto's game shop. When we got there we saw Atem and Yugi with Tea all of them piled into the front of Atem's truck, Tristan and Joey were edged in the backseat with Serenity. Then Mana pointed towards another car coming up, we looked at the driver then we set out at breaking speed towards her car

"SHOTGUN! Hey Mai. Hey Rebecca" I yelled. Mai and Rebecca giggled and watched as we got into Mai's car then she sped away towards the mall. I reached over and pressed a button to turn on the music and Maroon 5 This Love blared through the speakers. We all started singing along, laughing at our fail attempt at singing together. By the time we got to the mall everyone in Atem's car piled out and stretched.

"Jeez Mai if you told us that you were coming too we wouldn't have been that squished!" Joey looked at his girlfriends with his puppy dog eyes, Mana and I started sprinting towards the mall entrance laughing. When we got inside we ran towards the Halloween Store, which even after Halloween was selling costumes but way cheaper now, Mana looked at me with a unusual seriousness in her eyes

"Kisa?… Can I tell you something?" I nodded seeing that she was serious and not kidding around anymore.

"Umm… I think I have a crush on… Atem." As soon as she said that I screamed and jumped around earning a few dirty and amused looks from bystanders and got shushed by the cashier.

"Yay aww Mana we have to find you the perfect outfit now!" I whispered and started looking through all the outfits that they had in stock, until I found the most perfect thing I pulled it out and shoved it at Mana

"Try this its perfect for you!" I said as I pushed her into the changing room. While she was getting changed I saw our group of friends walk beside the store and look inside to see if we were inside I grabbed a wig and a pair of sunglasses and throw them on. I hate not being honest with them but right now they couldn't see Mana's costume everyone would have to wait till the costume dance. As soon as soon as the passed by I took the wig and sunglasses off and waited for Mana to finish changing. By the time she got out I was starting to get bored but the second I saw her outfit I jumped up

"We are SOOO getting that for you!" I exclaimed

"Are you sure it doesn't look bad?" Mana asked a bit uncomfortable. I shook my head and put her back into the change room right as Tea and Mai walked through the door.

"There you are! Where's Mana?" Mai tore through the store and stood beside me. I pointed at the change room

"She found herself a costume. Now she doesn't want anyone to see it until the dance so you two…" I looked at them with a evil smirk and pushed them out the door "…out!"

Mai started to laugh "Maybe we shouldn't have let her work for Kaiba, she's starting to become mean just like him." I stuck my tongue out and walked back into the store. Mana came out her costume in her hands, I grabbed her elbow and dragged her to the cash register. She put her costume down and the cashier scanned it through $50.99. I reached into my side bag and pulled out $60, Mana looked at me with a grateful smile I just smiled. I had enough money to waste ever since I started working for Kaiba Corp. plus I had already gotten my costume a while ago while I was still in Malibu. After we left the store I texted Atem's phone asking them where they where, I got a reply back almost immediately saying that they were at the food court, we ran to the food court when we got there we found them with little effort. Joey and Tristan were scarfing down burgers faster than any human should

"Their having a contest to see who can eat the most burgers in the fastest time possible." Atem explained.

A hour later we left the mall it was 7pm and I had to go check on Kaiba, I got into Mai's car with Mana, Joey and Serenity in the back, when we got to Kaiba Corp. I waved goodbye and walked up the stairs and to the elevators and waited patiently as it took its time heading up to the top floor where Kaiba's office was. I stepped outside the elevator and walked down the hall to Kaiba's office, I knocked on the door hoping I wasn't interrupting something important.

"Come in." I heard Kaiba he sounded so tired, I opened the door and walked up to his desk I looked at the time on his laptop 8:30pm it had taken me a hour and a half to get here. I sighed and gently smoothed his hair, his hands stopped typing and he looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"Mmm what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing really just bored." he replied.

I sighed "Tell me about it almost the exact same thing everyday! If this is all that's left to live in this life I'd rather die."

Kaiba's head shot up and he grabbed me by the shoulders and leaned in so close I could feel his breath, then he hissed "Don't even joke about that." I nodded. We stood there for a while until Kaiba's eyes slowly returned to normal.

"Umm… Kaiba what's wrong you seem on edge lately." I asked trying to direct the conversation into a different direction.

"I'm fine… and stop calling me Kaiba."

"Then what do I call you?" I asked curious with why he had just told me to stop calling him Kaiba.

He looked thoughtful for a second "Just call me Seto. Ok?" That was not the answer I was expecting, I stared at him with complete disbelief. _He did not just say that did he? _My image of Kaiba… I mean Seto had always been a person who didn't let anyone call him by his first name unless they meant a lot to him, that was the reason Mokuba called him Seto, even our friends who he had known way longer than me didn't call him Seto they all called him Kaiba or in Joey and Tristan's case 'Rich boy' or something along the lines of a insult. I didn't even realize my jaw was open until I felt Seto's fingers touch the bottom of my jaw and push it up so that my mouth was closed. It wasn't until I felt his lips connect with mine that I realized what was happening, out of impulse I moved back a bit and he pulled away. I hate to admit it but when his lips left it felt like something was missing, he looked down at me a small pink blush started covering his face.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me. Sor…" the rest of his word became a mumble as I kissed him back, throwing my arms around his neck, I felt him kiss back. We kept kissing until both of us needed air, we pulled back

"WOW." I managed to whisper while Seto nodded in agreement. I then looked at him a evil smile found its way to my face

"So does this mean we're dating?" Seto threw his head back laughing

"I'm pretty sure that's how it works around here Kisa."

I lightly punched his arm turned around and walked to the door "I'll see you tomorrow… Seto. don't stay up to late I'm gonna call here and your house at 9. You better be home or I'm having Roland drag your sorry butt home!" with that I turned around and walked out the door and mini skirt swishing back and forth from the sudden movement, then I walked down the hallway to the elevator laughing. I didn't talk to him again until I called his house just like I promised and congratulated him on getting home at 9 like I told him to. He also told me that he had told Mokuba about us and that his little brother was freaking out, I laughed then we both hung up.

I woke up the next morning to the sun glaring in my eyes. _Was that all a dream? _I wondered while rummaging through my closet to find my uniform for today. Once I got dressed I grabbed my school bag, locked my apartment door and left the building with only a coffee and bagel in my hand. I walked to school, it was a 20 minute walk but since it was fall it was warm enough to walk the streets in a mini skirt and blazer, besides I only had to wear this until Friday, on Fridays we didn't have to wear a uniform thank god! It wasn't that I didn't like the uniform, in fact it fit well enough to show off some of my curves but not more than needed, the reason I didn't like wearing it was that some spring days it was so warm and you couldn't very well strip in the middle of the school court yard. When I got to school I saw Kaiba… I mean Seto, jeez this was going to get some getting used to, I ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder he spun around and smiled at me then held one finger up to his lips. I nodded and walked with him toward our little group of friends, who were standing at the same spot they stood everyday. I giggled and pulled Mana aside when we got to the group then turned around to look at Seto who just nodded, still clinging onto Mana's arm I started skipping/running towards the girls washroom inside the school.

When we got inside I check the stalls to make sure nobody was inside then turned towards Mana who's face was twisted into a confused and terrified look and before I could tell her the news she blurted out "Kisa… whatever you think I did I DIDN'T DO IT!"

I giggled and slapped her head "I wasn't gonna accuse you of anything silly I wanna tell you something." Mana gave me a weird look so I continued "It about Seto…"

The look on Mana's face was priceless "Since when did he start letting you call him Seto?"

"Since last night." I said matter-of-factly and waited for her next reply which never came so I kept going " Ok umm how do I put this? Seto kinda… no that's not right. We kinda… no that's not it either. Ok I'm just gonna tell you straight out. Ready?" I waited until she nodded she looked really confused, I took a deep breath "Seto and I… well… we kissed…?" I wasn't sure how Mana would take it so my confession ended up sounding like a question. I watched as Mana's face changed from confusion to shock to horror to excitement in just 4 seconds then she started jumping up and down from excitement and squealing, I laughed but then it became really awkward when Tea walked in and gave us weird looks.

"Kisa, Kaiba wants you to come back he says he has to tell us something but wont tell us until you come." Tea said still shooting us weird looks. We nodded and followed her out "By the way what happened in there?" Tea asked.

I smirked "You'll find out soon enough." then ran down the hallway Tea and Mana close behind.

"Alright Kaiba what did you want to tell us?" Atem asked when we got there. Seto smirked, looked at me and kissed me again, when we pulled away the looks on everyone's faces were priceless and within a few more seconds Joey and Tristan passed out. Making me and Mana giggle and Tea soon joined in on our laughing fit, we kept laughing until they came to, Seto had a victorious look on his face the entire time and Atem, Yugi, Bakura and Ryo dug through their wallets and handed Seto $20 each. He then grabbed me to keep me stead before I fell to the ground laughing, Atem and Yugi did the same with Mana and Tea. When Joey and Tristan also came to they also dug through their wallets and handed Seto $40 each, then they looked at me, I was still being held at the waist by Seto and my face was a bit pink from laughing.

"Kisa I have one question for you. What in the world do you see in Kaiba? I mean it KAIBA for crying out loud!" Joey freaked out.

I looked at Seto what did I see in him? "Tell you the truth I don't know but I feel like there's something." I replied with the truth. Seto looked at me like he understood, he probably had no idea what he saw in my either but like me was willing to put that aside and learn more about each other.

Just then the bell rang and Atem grabbed Mana's hand and dragged her inside the school say "We can't let you be late again you'll have detention for a week this time." Mana's tanned skin turned a light pink as she followed Atem, while he didn't notice the rest of us did and walked to class giggling.

When we got to class we took our regular seats near the window, as soon as class started Mr. Lucas cleared his throat "Now Kisa this should be good news for you. This year the school board decided instead of a winter break your all going on a mandatory trip to Mali!" I dropped my pencil and stared at Mr. Lucas dumbfounded and only one thought running through my mind _No way its too soon they haven't eliminated Blood yet! If we go everyone's as good as dead! Including all my new friends. _I could feel my heart race faster than ever. _Seto, Mana, Tea, Atem, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Ryo, Bakura, Mokuba, Rebecca…_"Oh yes and Miss. Valentine has volunteered to come too." Mr. Lucas continued. …_MAI too? _I looked up to the ceiling and tried to imagine why in the world god hated me so much.

"Kisa aren't you excited?! You get to go back to Mali for a bit!" I looked up to see Tea's excited face brimming with happiness. I forced the best smile I could muster and nodded, I saw Seto's face out of the corner of my eye he could tell that I wasn't happy at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Kisa's POV: Costume Dance

2 months later, 4 days before we leave for Malibu. After school we all ran back to our homes to get ready for the costume dance, somehow Mokuba and I managed to get Seto to come, Atem and Yugi bought him a costume. At 4:30 Mana came to my apartment room and rang the doorbell until I opened the door then rushed inside her costume in her hands, I already had half my costume on, a really light blue silk dress that looked white if I moved a lot.

"So your going as Blue Eyes?" Mana asked curiously after eyeing the dress.

"Yup even before Seto asked me out I wanted to go as Blue Eyes." I twirled around as Mana went into my room to change "So Mai's picking us up right?" I asked through the closed door.

"Yup. Ow stupid pin that hurt!" I heard Mana's muffled and irritated voice, I giggled looks like she was having trouble

"Want some help?"

"Yes please I can reach the damned clip to fasten this costume." I laughed and walked in to see Mana trying the reach a clip that rested in the middle of her back, I walked up to her and clipped it "Thank you!" Mana cried. Then I stood back and placed her hat on her head and looked at her costume she looked amazing she really suited her Duel Monster costume. Then I reached over and picked up a make up set, Mana's face went into complete horror, she'd never wore make-up before.

Well that's gonna change tonight "Think of Atem when he sees you in this costume." I said trying to calm her down so I could finish her eyeliner without her fidgetting. She relaxed and a bright red blush appeared on her face, as soon as I was done she looked in the mirror.

"Holy shit is that really me?" she asked with complete disbelief, I nodded

"But since we didn't get a blonde wig your gonna have to go in your natural brown hair." I said.

"Oh that's fine I didn't even wanna wear a wig." she giggled. Then I pushed her outside my room while I did my make-up and put on a mask and a blue and white pendent to complete my outfit. As soon as I opened the door Mana's jaw dropped

"You…you…" she stuttered "

Well…? I what?" I asked worriedly back hoping that I looked ok.

"You look… AMAZING!" she shouted. I laughed

"Thank god." then we heard a knock on the door, I looked through the peep hole to see Tea, Serenity, Rebecca and Mai standing outside my door.

I opened it and the first thing they said to me "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" I started laughing and Mana joined as we watched the 3 girls faces drop into disbelief.

"You girls look amazing just like the duel monsters your pretending to be!" Mai exclaimed as Tea, Serenity and Rebecca nodded silently. Tea was dressed up as the Magician of Faith, Serenity was dressed up as a princess (hey not all of us are duel monsters), Rebecca was dressed up as a punk rocker and Mai was a Harpies Lady complete with a pink wig.

"Hey you guys should give yourselves some credit too you all look amazing." I stated then I turned to Rebecca "Who you trying to impress?" Rebecca blush a deep red, I wouldn't stop bothering her about her and Mokuba ever since I saw then holding hands and walking into one of the Kaiba Lands.

"You should know who so I'm not telling you!" she said stubbornly. We all laughed and headed for Mai's car, getting weird looks all the way out the door and to the school too and a few whistles from some guys whenever we had to stop at a red light.

By the time we got to school all the guys were there, we hopped out Mai, Tea and Rebecca first then they acted like bodyguards until we got up to the group then dispersed showing everyone our costumes. Seto and Atem did a double takes when they saw our outfits I ran up to Seto who was dressed up as a Egyptian High Priest (that's what everyone said at least) and hugged him his arms went around my waist hugging me back

"Wow I knew that you looked a bit like Blue Eyes but this is insane!" he stated with a little playful tone in his voice, I then looked at what everyone else was wearing. Atem stood there dressed like a Egyptian pharaoh with his eyes still bulging out at Mana's Dark Magician Girl outfit, Joey was dressed like the Flame Swordsman but since he didn't have the muscles to pull it off he looked more like a wimpy version of the Flame Swordsman, Tristan was dressed up as some sort of vampire, Yugi was dressed as Dark Magician but was staring at Tea with a little spark in his big eyes, Bakura was dressed up as a Egyptian grave robber with all the jewellery and Ryo I turned looked at him and stared

"Umm…Ryo? What are you wearing?" I asked kinda scared to know the answer, Ryo shot a glare at Bakura and said "I was going to be the Alligator Swordsman but SOMEONE changed my outfit with a girl version of Escape Goat." Everyone started to laugh and Bakura snickered.

"Alright lets go inside." Atem said grabbing Mana by the arm and pulling her closer to him, Seto let go of my waist and grabbed my hand, the rest of them followed behind us. As soon as we got in everyone stared and cheered, we all smiled and walked down the stairs to dance floor where Selena Gomez Hit the Lights was playing we all started dancing, as soon as Hit the Lights was over Brittney Spears Dance Until the World Ends came on. After about half n' hour we all got tired and went to sit down, but Mana and Atem kept dancing then all of a sudden Taylor Swift I'd Lie came on and Seto smirked at me making me blush remembering how he'd caught me singing this just one month back, then he got up and pulled me up with him and we walked towards the dance floor and joined Atem and Mana in dancing.

When I'd Lie stop the DJ looked out into the crowd and yell "THIS IS FOR ALL THE COUPLES OUT THERE." I looked at Seto and Could it Be by Christy Carlson Romano started playing, he grabbed my waist and we started dancing. I put my head on his shoulder then turned it so I could see you was beside and shot my head up when I saw Mana and Atem kiss.

"They are cute together I'll give them that much." Seto whispered into my ear as everyone started to cheer, I kissed Seto's cheek and put my head on his shoulder again but this time faced his neck.

"I'm happy for Mana she found her Prince Charming and I think I found mine." I said and pulled closer to Seto. The music then changed and we walked back to the table with Mana and Atem, I teased Mana the entire way while hugging her and Seto teased Atem for how it took him this long to ask Mana out. Then all of a sudden we were swarmed by all our friends congratulating Atem and Mana

"Hey we're not married idiots!" Atem broke out making everyone laugh and Mana blush like crazy. The rest of the night was filled with dancing, resting and eating from Joey and Tristan.

The somewhere near the end I heard my name being called out by the DJ "Alright I just got a anonymous tip from someone saying that Kisa Spar… WAIT A SECOND KISA SPARDA'S HERE?!" _Oh shit _I thought looks like the DJ recognized my name, well if he didn't I would be surprised, when I was in Mali my band and I did make one big hit, but it was a cover for a song. "Kisa will you please come up here?" I hesitantly got up and walked up to the stage Mana followed me, when I got up I noticed Mr. Lucas grinning, so he was the one who gave the not-so-anonymous tip. The DJ walked up to me "Holy shit it is you." I nodded and he grabbed my hand and helped my up onto the stage then looked down at everyone. "From you peoples faces I guess you don't know the hit cover that this girl and her band did!"

I looked out and noticed Tristan do a spit take and Tea mouthed "_BAND?!" _I nodded slightly and shrunk back a bit and the DJ looked at me

"Shall we have you sing that cover?" I looked out into the crowd then turned towards Mana who was nodding her head off.

"Sure. Why the hell not." I replied regaining my composure. The DJ laughed and the first notes of the song Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood blasted through the speakers and I gripped the microphone a bit tighter and took a deep breath in, which I would need for the first verse and pretty much the entire song, before starting

Ever Ever Afterrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too

I took another breath before continuing, I could see everyone's faces drop in amazement, I couldn't help but smile then I zoned out completely in to the song and forgot about everyone standing there listening to me.

Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away  
Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you  
Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart

**_Believe in ever after  
No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through  
To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after_**

Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after

in the background of the music there was a audio taped voice sing '**_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss'_**

I ignored it and continued with my part

Oh, for ever ever after

After I finished I heard clapping, I snapped out of my zoning and saw a few light before everything came into focus, I smiled and got off the stage only to have Mana throw her arms around me

"THAT WAS FRICKEN AMAZING! You should sing more often. How the hell did you hold those lyrics for that long?" she screamed into my ear.

I pulled away and rubbed my ear and said "Its not easy at all! It takes training." we walked to the table where I was swarmed by pretty much the same statements that Mana gave me to which I replied with the same answer. Then I turned to Seto who was recovering from shock, he smiled at me and I put my arms around his neck hugging him and he hugged me back

After the dance I realized I hadn't planned how to get home afterwards, Mana had already ask Atem for a ride and I wasn't going to barge in on their time and Mai had already left with Joey and Serenity. Looks like I'm walking oh well I could use the exercise and I started heading down the street. Seto saw me and pulled up his car next to me, I was surprised he wasn't taking the limo but then I noticed Mokuba and Rebecca get into the limo parked in front of the school, I smiled and got in.

"I'm going to drop you off at the front of the apartment building and your gonna go upstairs and get your stuff for tomorrow and pack them into a bag. Mokuba's having friends stay over today and I don't think I can handle 5 brats all night so your helping me." Seto said with a evil smirk. I opened my mouth to protest but before I could Seto leaned over and french-kissed me making me forget all about what I was going to say so as soon as he pulled back I nodded. Still smirking he started the car and drove me to my apartment

"Your evil you know that?" I asked him, he simply kept smirking

"Yes I know but I wasn't the one that forced you to come you came on your own free will. You could have resisted." I sunk down in defeat he was right I could have resisted. As soon as we got to the apartment he stopped the car, I got out and ran up the stairs and packed my stuff up, then looked in the mirror my make-up was a mess so I grabbed a cloth and wiped it all off then threw the cloth in the laundry hamper and ran back to Seto's car. Seto looked so bored so I got in, he looked up and smirked "I thought you had made a run for it but nope you came back. Again out of your free will."

I sighed he was right I could've just stayed upstairs in my room, I was starting to get confused how come I wanted to go? What in the world made me want to listen to Seto? I shook my head I was just being a good girlfriend, Seto reached over and hit a button and Taylor Swift Begin Again played through the speakers. I sat back and started singing Seto listened smiling, I don't know why but I loved singing in front of Seto, he seemed so at peace whenever I did, maybe that's why. I looked at him closely, his blue eyes focused on the road in front of him, his brown hair falling in front of his face, he had taken off his costume at school after the dance with pretty much all the other guys in the change room and was now wearing a plain t-shirt and blue jeans it was a change to see him like that but I liked that change. Then I dropped my gaze to his lips they were a little pink and plump making me want to kiss them, I then looked at his cheekbones they weren't high but the weren't low either, sorta like in the middle but they suited him really well. The song changed and I started sing Kelly Clarkson Dark Side, my eyes then dropped lower to his hands they gripped the steering wheel while tapping along to the song, my eyes followed from his hands to his arms which weren't exactly flat and without muscles but they didn't pop out that much. I sighed, closed my eyes and leaned against the window, then the car stopped lightly at a stop light and Seto reached his arm back and grabbed something from the back seat. When his hand came back it was holding onto the while cape thing he had been wearing during the dance, with one flick of his wrist he threw it onto me. "You looked cold." he said while starting to drive again. I do admit I had been cold but I didn't think it showed that much, either way I wrapped it around myself it smelled like Seto, I took a deep breath in and relaxed, soon falling asleep.

I woke up to Seto getting out of the car I looked around and saw a huge house my jaw dropped this is where Seto lived? How the hell did he know where to go?

"So your up now? Sorry if I woke you up." I heard Seto's voice as he opened my door, lazily I got out

"You and Mokuba live HERE?!" I asked he nodded

"Surprised?"

"Hell ya I knew you where well off but this! This is insanity!" I pointed toward the house. Seto laughed and grabbed my bag and his from the car, I kept his cape wrapped around me for a few more seconds then pulled it off and folded it into my hands. Looking over my shoulder I saw Seto lock the car, then I noticed something I smelled my shoulder, I smelled like Seto not that I'm complaining he smelled pretty damn good after all. When he was beside me he put his arm around my shoulder and I put my head against his body and we walked towards the house. The minute we walked in I saw Mokuba and a few of his friends from school running around the house with water guns, I heard Seto groan I giggled and looked up shaking my head.

"Let them have their fun Seto." I said, he looked at me with a evil look

"Speaking of fun…" he said before lifting my off my feet and walking up the stairs. I squealed in delight, he carried me to a room then put me down before opening the door.

"This is your room." he said opening the door to a room that looked like something you imagine about when you're a little kid. It had a queen sized bed, large windows, a walk in closet, a private bathroom, a huge fricken dresser with a full length mirror and a small fridge a small bar like corner. I ran towards the bed and fell onto it and sprawled out in the middle my eyes looking at the ceiling, Seto smiled and walked up to me shutting the door behind him. He sat down on the edge of the bed, I kicked my legs up not caring about the fact that Seto could probably see my underwear and from the way his face went red I'm pretty sure he could see it. I rolled over onto my stomach and propped up onto my elbows and stared up at him until he cooled down enough to look at me, when he finally regained his composure he looked me in the eyes. I bent my knees so that I could kick my feet while lying on my stomach

"So from your way of… expressing your joy I take it you like the room?" he asked I nodded my head furiously and sat up. Seto got up and started walking towards the door, but before he could I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I thought you wanted help with those 5 brats?" I quoted the line he had said before.

"I did until I saw how much of a child you are now I'm going to leave you in your room to think about what you've done." I pretended to be thoughtful then with a mischievous smile I looked back at him

"Jeez you see THAT and now I'm known as a child." I enjoyed watching his face turn bright red all over again as he remember. He turned away from me but I just walked around him so I could see his face again, I was still holding his left hand but his right hand was pinching the bridge on his nose slowly I took his hand away from his nose and placed it on my hip and then did the same with his other hand. Then wrapped my arms around his neck and tip toed so I could reach his lips. He didn't kiss back for a few seconds then his hands started to tighten around my hips and he kissed me with a bit more force than I expected but I got use to it, then I felt his tongue press against my teeth, soon his tongue started attack the inside of my mouth for about a minute before Mokuba barged in through the door. We pulled back really fast and saw Mokuba's face go into complete horror from what he had just witnessed, then he turned around and bolted from the room

"MOKUBA! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!" Seto yelled after his brother, who soon walked in with his face bright red and I could feel my face go a bit red too. All of a sudden Seto ran up to his brother and tried to grab him but Mokuba ran out the door, Seto followed him and chased him around the entire 2nd floor level before Mokuba ran up to the 3rd floor. By that time Seto had got bored and forgiven his brother, who by the way was laughing his head off at the fact that being small did have its perks. His friends soon joined him in the laugh fit and Seto walked back to my room also laughing, I didn't even notice I was laughing until Seto guided my back into my room and shut the door again. I hugged him for a while then went and sat on the bed, he stood there until I patted the pillow indicating him that he should sit down. He sat on the edge of the bed I shook my head and patted the pillow again, he crawled up to the place the pillow was and put his head on it. As soon as he was comfortable I fell onto the bed again and rolled over until the back of my head was on his chest then I craned my neck so I could stared at his eyes. His hand stroked my hair, I got really comfortable and started drifting off to sleep not caring that I was still wearing a dress.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Kisa POV: In the Morning

I woke up in the morning to see Seto's face beside mine, the drapes were still closed, so was the door. I turned bright red and ran to the washroom quietly and splashed my face with cold water trying to make the blush leave, when it was gone I looked in the mirror. I was a mess my hair had been tossed around from sleeping in the same bed as someone else, my blush came back when I realized at I had just slept with Seto and enjoyed it. I shook my head until those thoughts vanished to the back of my head, then continued to inspect myself in the mirror and halfway screamed when I saw the state I was in. My dress which was strapless had been pulled down a bit and the little bit of make-up I hadn't managed to wash away was smudged, first I washed all the make-up away then I tore off my dirty clothes and hurried to put on my new ones while praying to god that Seto didn't wake up just yet. Seto stirred as I looked around for my tank-top which was buried under my dress but I couldn't find it, I started to freak out Seto couldn't see me like this. A few seconds I found it and threw it on just in time Seto got up and rubbed his eyes. I looked at him and turned red again I hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep without a shirt! I calmed down a bit and my blush went away but on the inside I was screaming, I don't know if it was from the fact that I was anger at myself or him. He yawned, got up and walked over to me and hugged me I forgot all about my anger and hugged him back and put my face into his chest. I could hear his heart beat and the heat of his body, I sighed, he pulled away slightly leaned down and kissed me. I started to step back little by little until my back hit the wall, then my hands went down to my sides and pushed against the wall a bit, Seto noticed my position and attacked my mouth like he had last night. Our tongues laced a few times, then his mouth separated from mine and he kissed me up and down my neck, I closed my eyes. I could feel his breath against my skin and his heart pounding under my hand, my head rested against his arm which was propped up against the wall to keep him stead. We kissed like that for a few more sweet minutes until the intercom crackled to life

"Seto what's for breakfast?" Mokuba's voice blared through the speaker. Seto groaned as our moment had yet again been killed by his little brother and walked over to the intercom, he pressed the little green button and answered through gritted teeth

"I don't know Mokuba I just got up." I think Mokuba heard the edge in Seto's voice

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked trying to sound innocent. Seto just growled into the intercom, I got off the wall and fixed my hair then turned to my clothes which where still on the floor where I had left them, I picked them up and shoved them back into my bag.

I kissed him "I love you Seto." I stopped in my tracks I had never said those words to anyone but my family, but for some reason here I was saying it to someone I had only started dating 2 months ago and meaning it, but somehow it felt like I had known him longer.

Seto seemed just as surprised "I love you too Kisa." he said after a few moments of silence. I laced my fingers with his and pulled him through the door, then looked at him for where to go since my memory was blurry from last night and this place was huge, his fingers gripped a little tighter and I followed him memorizing every corner and hallway we went down. Soon we reached the dinning room and saw Mokuba and his friends eating pancakes and waffles, Seto pulled the chair out for me before sitting down himself and shooting Mokuba a evil look, I muffled a laugh and started eating the pancakes, Seto soon joined. After breakfast Mokuba and his friends left to go play outside leaving me and Seto to clean up the 3rd floor living room that they had been sleeping in, I finished my half faster than Seto so I watched as he finished cleaning up his side. Afterwards we went to Kaiba Corp to finish off as much work as we could before leaving to Mali in 3 days.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Kisa's POV: Mali

3 days pasted and each day I got even more anxious, somehow my uncle had managed to have everyone stay at the hotel my aunt manages, as a cover since she can't exactly tell people she's a demon hunter. I used to work there when I lived in Mali, we also lived in that hotel, I hope my rooms still the same state I left it…messy. However going back also meant being in danger all again Blood was way more powerful in Mali because his power source came from underground Mali, at least there I had my family who practically acted as my bodyguards ever since Blood started hunting me.

I sighed no time to thing of that Seto will be here to pick me up any second now, I grabbed my bag considering I still had clothes and stuff in Mali I had only packed essentials and a extra outfit. Also since all the outfits I brought here weren't designer my friends and probably my 15 year old little sister would bring me a different outfit to wear after we got off the plane. I groaned just thinking of the outfit they'd bring was terrifying.

"Hi Kisa are you ready yet?" I jumped as the little intercom came to life bringing me out of my thoughts

"Yes Seto just wait a second I'm coming now." I released the speaker button grabbed my stuff locked the door and went outside, I looked around for Seto but only saw Mokuba, it wasn't until I walked closer that I saw Seto leaning against the building. His arms crossed, right leg propped up against the wall and blue eyes following my every move, it wasn't until I was 2 feet away from the car that he pushed against his right leg and stood up straight walking to the car with me.

"You sure took your sweet time." he said playfully, I punched him lightly

"It only took me 5 minutes to get here."

"More like 5 years, I thought you'd be excited to be going back." he got in after me and shut the door,

Mokuba sitting across from us smirked and said "Now lets not have the happy couple fight, its quite tragic when that happens." Seto and I looked at Mokuba then in perfect sync we both kicked him "Ow maybe you 2 should fight that way I don't get hurt." We all laughed and I talked to Mokuba almost the entire time because he wanted to know all about Mali and I was the most reliable source he had.

Everything was going fine until he asked as a joke "So any of your friends have hot younger sisters? Around my age though." Seto reached over and slapped his little brother on the head lightly and raised a eyebrow

"Really Mokuba? Really?"

Mokuba laughed "Nah Seto, I just love annoying you." Again Seto reached over to slap his brother but Mokuba moved out of the way laughing, I joined in and received a glare from Seto and I felt him pull on my shoulder until was leaning against him shoulder laughing my ass off as Mokuba made a gross face then kissy faces.

By the time we got to school we were about 10 minutes early but it didn't matter since everyone was already there and starting to board the buses, we said bye to Mokuba as he got on the bus for his grade and then walked over to our bus. A Mana hurricane hit me before I could board the bus and another group of hurricane friends also followed behind, Atem, and Seto boarded the bus half arguing and half chatting over something, Tea, Yugi and Ryo stopped beside me and Mana and Tristan, Joey and Bakura also boarded having a heated conversation about who was going to get asked out more times than the other.

"So Kisa you must be so excited to be going back to Mali." Bakura said, I nodded with a smile

"Yup I seriously cant wait to see my family and old friends again. Hmm I wonder if Raven has had the courage to ask out Zeke yet? No matter how much I hate him she might as well figure out weather she hates him or not on her own. Oh Raven's my little sister." I cleared up the confusion on their face and they started laughing.

"Such a concerned sister aren't you?" Tea's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Hey kids." we all looked to see Mai running towards our bus with Mr. Lucas right behind her.

"Hey Mai… wait you're the volunteer for our grade?" Mana said cheerfully.

Mai nodded "Now lets go inside the bus we leave in 1 minute… wait make that 50 second. Get inside." she pushed us into the bus. Mana and I sat behind Seto and Atem, Tea and Yugi sat beside us, Bakura and Ryo sat beside Seto and Atem and Joey and Tristan sat together behind Tea and Yugi silently cheering Yugi on whenever he and Tea talked. I sighed and looked out the window watching as we rushed to the airport and hearing Mai yell at the driver for going so slow because we needed to make it to the plane on time or earlier it didn't matter as long as we made it. I took out my phone plugged in the headphones and started listening to music and lip singing to Mortician's Daughter by Black Veil Brides and then Sweet Blasphemy by Black Veil Brides which somehow always calmed me down.

A few hours and plane ride later we were in Mali, Mana and everyone else looked like they had had way to much coffee, they were practically jumping up and down with excitement. I looked around, Brad and Tami said that they would pick up the school which consisted about 50 kids because somehow the rest had managed to squirm their way out of coming because of parental complaints to the school. It wasn't until I was practically trampled by my sister and my best friends that I finally noticed where they were.

"Ow jeez take it easy I've only been gone for 4 months." I laughed as they pulled me into a group hug. Once they pulled away I noticed Elliot, Tami and Brad walking towards us, I sprinted towards my brother "Elli!" I screamed as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Hey lil'sis." he replied when he put me down grinning, then I turned to my aunt and uncle giving my aunt a hug and jumping onto my uncle's back piggy-back style like I used to when I was 10. He laughed and shrugged me off

"Hi Kisa I would say I missed you but I'd be lying." he laughed as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"He's kidding Kisa he probably missed you the most." my aunt said trying to calm me down, but instead made me raise my eyebrow at her in a was-that-suppose-to-make-me-feel-better kind of way.

"Kisa what are you wearing?" Stella one of my best friends asked, I looked down I was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans so I looked back up at her, she had always been the fashion police in our group.

"No way in hell am I letting you walk out of the airport dressed like that!" Stella stated while dragging me off to the closest washroom, I followed knowing there was absolutely no way of reasoning with her, but before I left I gave Domino High kids a look of great terror. When we got inside she shoved a bag into my arms and pointed towards the stall, indicating me to go get changed, I walked into the stall and changed into the outfit she brought me. A white mini skirt and light blue top, the sleeves went down to my elbows and it hugged my curves, with a black belt and a pair of black flats, however I refused the make-up Stella brought along. As soon as I was done we walked out the door, I received major I-think-I'm-in-love vibes as soon as Domino saw me but I just smiled and walked towards them, Elli and Brad smirked knowing how boy's usually fell for me and how I just shot them down. Then I looked at Seto his eyes literally popping out of his head, I walked up to him

"Holy shit." was all he managed to whisper, I raised a eyebrow

"Like what you see?" I asked playfully before he regained his composure and smirked at Mokuba who's eyes were even further out than his brother's had been.

"Seto feel like trading you can have Rebecca I'll take Kisa?" Seto slapped his brother's head lightly

"As if. Mokie" I laughed and felt Mana grabbed my elbow indicating that we had to go, I turned around to see Mana, Tea, Serenity and Rebecca giving me huge grins and Mai nodding in approval. Then I turned to the guy who still hadn't gotten past their shock, Mana started skipping and I joined in then Stella grabbed Tea's and Serenity's elbows, they looked shocked but after a few seconds the 3 where talking like they had known each other for years. Raven, Karen and Noelle grabbed Rebecca's elbows also talking to her like they had been friends forever, Seto and Atem then reached over pulling me and Mana away from each other and into their arms, Elli looked over his shouldr and narrowed his eyes when he saw the position me and Seto where in then smiled. By the time we got to the huge bullet train Tami had organized to take everyone in all my friends had become well friends, thank god because I was scared that they might not get along.

It was going fine until Karen asked "So how many dem…"

I reached over and put my hand over her mouth making her words come out in a mumble then hissed in her hear "They don't know about demons!" Karen's eyes widened and she looked at her twin Noelle who quickly changed the subject, my heart rate went back to normal too and Elli nodded at me telling me that he would take care of the demon attacks. I sighed and sat down closing my eyes, even though I hadn't realised it I was happy to be home again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Kisa's POV: The Demon and The Hunter

The next week was filled with fun and excitement. Just like Elli promised he and Brad took take of all the demons while Tami, all the staff that came and the volunteers took smaller groups of the 50 kids. The group I was in was directed by Mr. Lucas, Mai, my friends, sister and me it consisted of, Seto, Atem, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Ryo, Mokuba, Tea, Mana, Rebecca and Serenity. Nonetheless it was fun and adventure filled, safe adventures that is, everything was perfect until my uncle got injured while fighting one of the demons Blood sent, Elli had to bring him back home with a bloody leg and lets say Domino had a lot of questions good thing Tami can come up with believable stories about how Brad had probably just tripped, fell and landed on something sharp.

"Kisa you know you're gonna have to fight. SHIT THAT HURTS!" Brad yelped as he moved his leg to be more comfortable. I nodded dreading the fact that he was right.

"I've been fighting at night because I refuse to stay put while innocents die but I cant just go around killing demons in the day. My friends from Domino practically watch my every move and even though Seto knows he doesn't tell anyone, he knows what's happening and just like you he tried to convince me to stop guiding them and go help innocents. I cant though what if their attacked and they don't have a Hunter near them their as good as dead!" I felt my heart tighten at the thought of them dying, it was just too much.

"Kisa I think their in more danger if your around them." Brad tried to reason with me, but since I had gotten up and walked somewhere else he had to adjust his posture again letting out a string of curses as the pain shot up his leg.

"Your right I'll take today off and go guard the Black Field since that's where the most resent attacks are. Plus I traced Blood's demons there once but then they vanished so there's probably a secret entrance somewhere." I sighed. Then walked over and kissed my uncles head before leaving, in the hall I looked for Mai to tell her that I wasn't going to be able to go out with them today. I ran down the stairs after a bit knowing that everyone was probably still asleep since the time was 7:30. Nobody got up until 8 except for Hunters so pretty much all my friends and family were up right now, I walked into the kitchen and left a message on the fridge for Tami to tell Mai then I brackets I added where I was going just in case Tami wanted to know where I was. After that I fazed into my room (fazed- teleportation) I rummaged through my closet until I found my old Hunter outfit. Once done changing I looked in the mirror, my black leather pants with a huge blue belt that slung around my side, my knee high heeled boots also black, my blue strapless top which was designed to cut off short so you could see belly button and my favourite black leather jacket. With my outfit done I fazed into the garage and pulled the cloth off my motorcycle, smirking I turned it on and sped away from the hotel with only one thing running through my mind _Your done for Blood_.

By the time I got to Black Field it was 8 I turned my cell on vibrate and shoved it into my boot then with demon like strength and agility I jumped into a tree to conceal myself and fazed my motorcycle back to the garage praying at nobody from Domino was inside the garage. I looked around the field, if it hadn't been for the fact that absolutely no light ever entered this field it would seem normal, but since no light ever entered it was the perfect place for high class demons who can't step into light with out dying. Since I was getting bored I tried to remember everything I could about demons. They had a social class, at the bottom there where the demons who didn't have any powers and looked like humans but were paid good prices to get rid of threats or victims, the middle consisted of mostly Shape-shifters, Vampires, Werewolves and your basic ugly monster but they were hard to find and kill since they could look like any human but they needed blood, human souls or even human body parts to survive, but the most dangerous demons are the high class. They cant be killed as easily as the demons under them and they move faster too, they rule Hell and try to take over the human world, they hire the demons under them to do their dirty work, but when they themselves come to earth they can kill more than a hundred people in 10 seconds and can cause unearthly chaos and disasters. Also you have to use special types of weapons no ordinary weapon works against demons, they must be made with magic. I specialize the only 2 Blue Skull guns ever made and my demon specialty was the high class demons and even though I'm the youngest of all the other high class Hunters, I'm also the most skilled (according to Brad, Elli and Tami), I've faced about 10 high class demons, about 100 of the middle class demons and 500 of the lower class demons in the past 2 years and I've killed all of them, plus I was the only Hunter/person in the world who could control the Blue Skull guns. I felt my phone buzz in my boot so I pulled it out, I got a text from Elli well more of a warning '_Yo sis seem ur little group luvs dangr their headed to Black Field good luck ur gonna need it_' I stifled a groan. Why today of all times and why the hell here?! It was barren the only thing special was that it never allowed light to penetrate it. I sighed and decide my best choice was to stay hidden in the tree until they left. About 2 minutes later they arrived, I could see Tea, Rebecca and Serenity taking pictures as Joey, Tristan, Mokuba and Ryo pretended to play football, Atem, Bakura and Seto seemed un-amused and Mana was texting me like crazy cause I could feel my phone having a seizure in my boot, Mai and Mr. Lucas walked around talking. Then I felt it a cold chill and I could hear the snicker of a demon, I closed my eyes then opened then again, my blue eyes glowed even more blue and I could see the demon under the ground, it was a middle class vampire which meant it was out for human blood. I placed my hand in the tree ready to jump out at any moment, I could care less about the way my friends would act when they found out because if I didn't act now they wouldn't have a chance to do anything ever again. I concentrated on fire and air making them obey me and I surrounded my friends in a barrier made of fire and air that no demon could penetrate, thank god they had come close together to discuss something. The demon jumped out taking everyone by surprise, the demon was a male with muscles which would make killing him a much harder task, he lunged out and tried to grab Tea but my barrier stopped him by burning his hand. He screamed out in pain and looked around.

"

Hunter so you found me now stop hiding and come out so I can kill you instead of them Hunter blood is much taster." his raspy voice could send shivers down any normal persons spine but I'm not normal and I definitely don't listen to orders. I stayed in the tree making the demon angrier, I smirked as he threw threats in the air, I looked at my friends who were frozen in fear plus the fact that the demon stood between them and the bus they arrived in. Right before the demon snapped I jumped out of the tree staying hidden in the shadow of the tree so that no one could see my face.

"So you show yourself Hunter…BIG MISTAKE!" he screamed before leaping towards me I swiftly a voided him and ran towards another tree with faster than cheetah speed, then held out my hand and felt a energy flow from my body to my hand, a small blue and white light appeared above my hand a millisecond later it turned into a white gun. The handle had a small skull with 2 blue gems in place of the eyes and around the skull were roses painted dark blue, I held out my other hand and a identical one appeared in it my other hand too. The demon gasped now knowing who he was dealing with.

"You…Your that girl the top demon killer the one Blood wants." he stammered, I just smirked as he continued "I'm gonna be the first to capture you." His eyes glowed red and he ran again towards me. 2 _big mistakes 1__st__. Thinking you could capture me none of the higher class demons have so how could you? 2__nd__. Walking into a trap. To bad you wont learn from your mistakes. _I thought before pulling the triggers one my 2 Blue Skull guns, killing the demon instantly. Not only with bullets though, when you use a magic based item it involves a special type of element, Water, Fire, Earth and Air were the most common in fact all weapons are created using those elements, all except the Blue Skulls they where made with a element call Spirit which is just technically lightning. The person who made the Blue Skulls had also controlled Spirit but he had live 5000 years ago in Ancient Egypt (some High Priest or Pharaoh type person) and I was the first person after him to ever master Spirit. My mind drifted back to the demon in front of me again, he had been killed by 2 bullets, one to the heart other to the brain and with a huge amount of lighting electrifying his entire body. I watched has his body set on fire just like all other demons do when they die, no matter how many I kill I always feel sick they might not be the best killing innocents but they were still partially alive so I cant help but feel bad.

"Hey you thanks so much for saving us." Tea's voice snapped me out of my daze, I whipped my head towards her and saw her running towards me, quickly I turned and ran away at a demonic speed until I reached the hotel again then making sure nobody was around I ducked into the alley and fazed myself up to my room. _I so hope they didn't see my face _I prayed as I changed and lied down on my bed. It didn't take long for sleep to over take all my thoughts.

Mana's POV

I stared at the spot that that person had been standing just 10 seconds ago. Atem's arm wrapped protectively around me, I stepped forward breaking his grip. That person looked familiar if only they hadn't run away, I looked at my friends face all of them as bewildered as mine, all but Kaiba's his was reflecting amazement. Did he know who had been there just moments ago?

"Kaiba who was that?" I asked unsure if weather he knew the answer or not, Kaiba just smirked.

"You'll know when that person is ready to tell you." his voice brimmed with a tad of despair, which changed when he continued "Lets come back tomorrow maybe that person will be here tomorrow too that way Kisa can meet them too." he turned around his white jacket fluttered around making him seem more mysterious than he actually was. We followed his lead, got in the car and drove back to the hotel. I put my head against Atem's shoulder, _Kisa's gonna be so sad that she couldn't come today, she missed so much excitement! _I thought as I watched the car speed its way back to the hotel. When we got there we told Tami and Kisa's old friends and sister about what happened, the just stared at us with smiles and said that it was probably some weird prank, but it seemed so real. After that we stayed for lunch before leaving to the Museum of Paranormal, maybe we could get answers there. When we got there we looked at sighting of demons and outer space creature, everything had a reasonable explanation to what they were, tree branch, balloon, lights, thumb, ect. All of them aside from the last picture of a family, all the faces and hair where covered by shadows but you could make out 2 adults and 3 teens (one boy and 2 girls), it was labelled The Demon Hunters. I looked closely at the picture those people looked so familiar, it wasn't until Tea nudged me that I kept moving with the group, but that picture never left my mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Kisa's POV: Final Battle for Kisara

By the time I got up it was dinner time and Raven was walking out of my room holding my favourite top. I snuck up behind her and tackled her to the ground.

"You little bitch! You do you think you are stealing MY clothes you've got your own!" I joked as I pinned her down, she screamed. Tami and all my friends ran up to see what was happening, Tami and my old friends took one look and busted out laughing while my Domino friends stood there hiding smirks.

"Kisa…let go of her." Tami managed to stutter after she regained her breath. I got up off Raven and gave her a smirk before helping her up and taking my top back. I walked back into my room and shut the door leaving them to deal with Raven, then I heard a knock on the door and Mana entered.

"OMG that was hilarious. Oh by the way we have a story to tell you about what happened today at dinner." she said before leaving back out the door. Its just a guess but I think it has something to do with my little demon hunting that they saw, I sighed and changed into something that wasn't wrinkly and went to eat dinner.

About 1 hour later I was in the kitchen making tomorrows dessert cakes for the restaurant my brother managed to make my Aunt build for him in the hotel. The entire dinner conversation was about the demon attack, Mali people stayed out of the conversation and so did I, we couldn't risk exposing what we know and its bad enough that the Paranormal museum has a picture of Tami, Brad, Elli, me and Raven in it how they even found out about us is beyond my comprehension. I rubbed my forehead dragging a trail of flour across it, then went back to concentrating on making the cakes and taking my mind off today. It was going fine until I heard a crash I ran out the door to see Joey and Tristan on the floor wrestling and Stella giggling over how she had gotten 2 boys to fight over her, I shook my head and went back to baking. I stayed in the kitchen until 8 then Mana and Serenity dragged me out saying that I worked to much. Then until 9 we talked and made fun of the guys until Mai and Tami announced that it was time to go to bed, we all groaned and walked to our rooms, Tami walked into mine and looked me in the eye.

"Kisa you don't have to go tonight but you have take the day time tomorrow same place." her voice had a edge to it, I nodded and she pressed the pendent I hung around my neck ever since my parents had died. A swirl of light engulfed my body and when I emerged I was wearing my Hunter outfit.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked her surprised that my pendent could do that. She smirked.

"That's all that pendent can do but its quite handy now you can go with your friends tomorrow but as soon as you sense danger make up something and use the pendent to change then take care of the problem as fast as possible." she said then pressed her own pendent and mine again. This time she changed and I went back to what I had been wearing earlier. I looked at Tami I have to admit her Hunter outfit suited her, a pair of black legging, a spaghetti strapped shirt that fit snugly, a pair of boots that came up to her thighs and a black jacket. With her platinum blonde hair, purple eyes, and tall figure, plus the fact that she looked about 20, any boy would probably faint if they saw her, I smirked.

"I don't care if you wear that around the house just stay away from my boyfriend." I joked and Tami smirked.

"We'll see." then with one swift motion she jumped out my window and ran into the night, I watched until I couldn't see her blonde hair anymore, then I went to bed.

I woke up at 8:30 to banging on my door, lazily I got up and answered, only to see Mai and the group ready to go, I raised a eyebrow.

"Too early" I said before trying to slam the door, only to have Mana and Mai drag me into my closet and pick out a outfit for me to wear. Which ended up being a pair of jean short-shorts, a white tank top (not see through), a blue leather jacket and a pair of black runners, when I stepped out of my room jaws definitely dropped. No matter how many times I wore something from my closet jaws dropped, I sighed and grabbed Seto's hand and he led me and the group to the bus.

"Ready Kisa we're gonna show you where we went yesterday." Mana cried out with excitement. My head shot up I was wide awake now.

"Wait we're going there but you guys saw it already wont it be boring to see it all over again?!" I panicked.

"Nope if its as interesting as last time I'll gladly go back." Mana stated. I started to freak out inside, Elli and Raven are on duty there today while Tami and my now healed Uncle Brad were going to scout out the entire south and east areas of Mali. Even my Mali friends were scouting the entire East side, so me, Elli and Raven where in the North, joyful. The only reason all of us were out today is because demon activity has reached a dangerously high level, we needed to stop it as soon as possible. I felt myself start to shake, Seto noticed too and gave me a weird look.

"Kisa you ok?" he whispered concerned, he had been told everything but Brad who now say Seto as part of the Knowledge, the Knowledge were people who could see and hear demons and knew about the Hunters. I nodded and smiled weakly at him

"Just nerves about this idea." I whispered back.

"WE'RE HERE TROOPS!" Mai yelled. I smiled and walked out with the rest of them but unlike them I saw Elli and Raven immediately, they looked surprised but nodded at me. I slowly nodded back glad that I had them to watch for trouble too, Elli controlled Air and Raven controlled Fire. I however controlled Spirit and another thing about Spirit is that anyone who controls it also controls Water, Fire, Earth and Air maybe that's why Blood wanted me. I sighed in relief that no demon attacked us yet, maybe I was lucky today, I noticed the glum looks on my friends face but they only lasted 2 seconds before the boys started fooling around, I smiled all normal in the world for this one moment. All of a sudden the earth rumbled, I groaned spoke to soon, I watched as everyone walked to the middle of the field I followed knowing that it was smart to stay close. I kept on alert and noticed Elli and Raven creating a barrier surrounding us, it kept them in but since I was a Hunter I could easily get out, then I noticed something. The ground was still shaking that isn't right, middle class demons would have emerged by now, as soon as I thought that the ground stopped shaking. I scanned the area and notice 3 demons all middle class but closer to being high class demons making them 10x's worse than a middle demon, I stayed on ready mood just in case they wanted to try attacking us and they did. Unfortunately for them Elli and Raven were ready too, staying hidden in the shadows they managed to kill 2.

"Kill the Hunters!" one cried making it obvious he was the leader and from my training I knew the only way to kill the rest was to kill the leader, I just hope Elli manages to remember that since Raven was still a beginner in middle class demons. He did he quickly bypassed the other 2 demons and with Air and one swift cut with his sword The Silver Blade, which for a handle dragon with silver scales and gray gems as eyes, he cut the demon it half from the head. The agonizing scream came from the demon, which was followed by 2 others when Raven sliced both of them in half from their waists with her sabres The Flame Lovers, the handles were a hearts with flower petals beneath them. Still hidden in the shadows they fazed off into the trees they had been in.

"That's what we saw yesterday but it was only one girl and it wasn't the one that was here just now!" Mana shrieked in excitement.

I grinned "I guess I did miss something yesterday?"

Mana agreed with me all the way to the car then started talking about how amazing those people were. I just stared out the window. _That was to easy, they must be planning something bigger but what and when? _I wondered.

"Alright kids next stop the Magic Circle." Mai exclaimed

My breath caught, the Magic Circle was where the Demon King had ruled and vowed to once return, my grandpa had faced him and even though he didn't manage to kill him he sealed away his soul and had 5 different keys created to keep the king from ever returning. Even though there wasn't a king there the demons liked to live in the castle that was built for their king and that place rested in the Magic Circle. All of a sudden I felt a chill go down my spine, my eyes shot up _Demon _I looked around and saw that we were pasting the hotel.

"Wait!" I yelled the bus stopped and everyone stared at me.

"Sorry you guys are going to have to go without me I forgot that I promised to help Tami with inventory and if I miss out on that I'm in for a world of lectures." I said while getting off. Then smiled and waved as they drove off before running behind the hotel to kill my demon, once there I changed by pressing the pendent.

"Ahh Hunter your just in time to die." a cold voice said from the shadows as soon as he stepped out I glared at him.

"I don't have time for your petty games so let me make this quick."

I hissed before attacking him with my Blue Skulls. 2 second later he fell to the ground a horrific look on his face, my heart went out for him a bit. That is before I searched him and found my aunt's and uncle's wedding rings.

"Where are they? What did you do to Tami and Brad!" I asked the demon my eyes blazing blue.

"Their...at...the...Magic...Circ..." he managed to cough out before turning into a pile of ash. _The Magic Circle? Shit that's where my friends are headed! _i took off running so fast that I became invisible to the naked eye.

"Kisa wait up!" I heard a voice cry I stopped and turned to see Elli and Raven running up to me. "We heard about Tami and Brad from Noelle according to her Stella and Karen were taken too." Raven said

"Where's Noelle?" I asked

"She was captured as soon as me and Raven got her message." Elli said with a grim face. I looked out towards the direction of the Magic Circle then started running with Elli and Raven right behind me. By the time we got there we saw my group walking towards the circle, it amazes me how this place too also doesn't get light. Again we stayed hidden in the shadows communication with our actions, the earth started to tremble again like it had in the field, but this time a stone with 5 people strapped to it rose from the ground.

"Karen, Stella, Noelle, Brad, Tami we'll get you out of there." I heard Raven say so quietly I was amazed that I could hear it.

"Huh what are you guys doing strapped to dat stone?" I heard Joey yell as he ran towards them. Then I watched in horror as he flew backwards from the force field surrounding my relatives and friends, then the earth started to tremble again, Blood came out and stood there with a satisfied look on his face.

"5 of them now I only have to wait for the last 3 to take the bait." he sneered the laughed diabolically. A servant then came up to him.

"Sir…the last 3 killed our messengers and managed to escape us…please don't be mad at me." he squeaked before running away to the shelter of a rock. I watched as Blood turned bright red with anger and a small vein pulsed on his forehead like a time bomb ticking away the time it took for him to burst out yelling.

"THEY WHAT?! SHIT!" he screamed then calmed down "No matter they wont give up a chance to save their fellow companions."

"Whoever THEY are I'm sure they wont fall into any trap of yours!" Mana yelled at him. _Shit Mana 1__st__ rule. NEVER AGREVATE A DEMON! _Blood turned to Mana and my friends, he had almost forgotten about their existence, he smirked and raised his hand and with a flick of his wrist he blew up the bus they had arrived on. Everyone's face went pale, Elli started to command Air to protect them while Raven did the same with Fire, I concentrated on Water and Earth to protect them since Spirit cant protect. Too bad we couldn't make the barrier invisible this time, you could see blue, red, green and gray surrounding my Domino friends. Blood noticed it too and smirked

"Seems they did come. Last mistake they'll ever make." he said with a sinister laugh. With the snap of his fingers about 20 demons appeared beside him then searched for us, one by one they disappeared, I held my breath making sure not to make any movement or sound and I could sense Raven and Elliot doing the same thing. All of a sudden the demons ran out of patience and turned to my Domino, Rebecca and Serenity screamed when the demons charged. Raven and Elliot jumped out of our hiding place, staying in the shadows and in front of the demons at the same time and began killing them as fast as they could, I stayed hidden watching things unfold, all of a sudden I felt something trickling down my arm I looked at it and realised I was bleeding. Slowly I looked up to see 5 demons above me quickly I jumped out of the tree, staying in the shadows I killed 4 of them and was onto about to kill the last one before it fazed away, I looked around my hair which was still down got in the way of my sight, that's when the demon attacked me from behind kicking me out of the shadows and onto the ground in front of my new friends. I heard them gasp when they saw my hair

"K…Kisa?" I turned around and gave them a weak smile.

"I'll explain later right now just stand still and well I guess all you can do is watch." I said before the demon jumped at me again. I rolled out of the way the kick the demon in the face making him scream in agony, then I got up with one jump before the demon could react I commanded my gun into my hand and shot him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw another demon trying to surprise attack me, with out moving my posture I conjured my 2nd gun and swiftly shot him never moving anything except my arm. Then I leaped up and landed in a tree and started shooting as many demons as I could, I watched as 5 of them dropped to the ground in my first 5 of shots. The entire time Blood was bring more and more demons to earth creating a army, I looked around _the only way to weaken them is to take out the leader…Blood _looking around I saw that my only option was a death wish if it didn't work, I had to free the other Hunters and have them distract the demons giving me enough time to kill Blood. Only problem though Blood feed off of how many demons and humans were alive and I don't have enough power to take him out. How could I let this happen if Blood manages to get Elliot's ring (he wears it on his right middle finger), Raven's pendent and my pendent he'd have all 5 keys to free the King's soul. Tami and Brad held the other 2 keys, Tami's pendent and Brad's ring that he wore on his left pinkie finger since it wouldn't fit on any other finger besides his pinkies. I had to set the Hunter free though no matter what, I fazed out of the tree and behind the stone that they were being held on the using Air I turned myself invisible and walked around the stone setting them all free, then turned visible again just in time to join them running towards the barrier to help Elliot and Raven. Blood screamed at his demons to get us, right now he couldn't care less weather we were alive or not. We split when we got to Elli and Raven, I helped Raven while the rest of them scattered around.

Stella controlled Water so she had her Ice Cutter which was just a crossbow and the handle had teardrops made out of dark blue gems and the crossbow colour was green-blue. Karen controlled Air just like Elliot but unlike him she hated swords and preferred a scythe, The Soul Shredder, the handle had a silver rhinestone with angel wings surrounding it. Noelle her twin was Earth (which is why the two never saw eye to eye) her weapon of choice was a spear like sword, The Stone Grave, on the handle leaves engraved around the single snake with a green gemstone for a eye. Tami controlled Earth, The Trickster was her weapon, a deadly bow and arrow, the bow engraved with birds swarmed around a single feather which was made out of a dark emerald. Brad's weapon however was the most deadliest of all weapons, he and my grandpa were the only two people known to man who could even lift the thing, Twisted Death lived up to its name the sword about the size of a regular guitar could kill anyone who dared to even touch the tip of it, it was plain before it had been used, now every time it killed a skull would appear on it with the exact facial reaction of the person who died because of it, so far that sword had about 1000 skulls on it and was collecting more as Brad killed demons without a single thought about it.

I jumped as a demon came out of the earth under me, in mid air I flipped so that my head was facing the ground and fired one shot killing my target, before hitting the ground I flipped again so that I landed on my feet and with one hair flip the demon set on fire. With a satisfied smirk I continued to kill off any demon that threatened someone I cared for, it was fine and my Domino friends just watched in complete awe as we took out the demons. In a few more seconds there weren't any demons to vanquish aside from Blood who looked confused and anger.

"TROOPS WHERE ARE YOU?" he yelled only to get silence as a answer. We had killed them all or so we thought before about 14 of them jumped out of the ground all of the high class demons. One of them grabbed me before I could react he threw me into the barrier and my head hit a large rock, I felt my head spin for a few seconds before I saw hands reaching out to help me up. Weakly I smiled and held out my hand feeling everyone pull me up, when my eyes focused I was staring into the faces of my worried friends, I turned to see who was holding me up and saw Seto's equally worried face stare back at me.

"Kisa why didn't you tell us sooner?" Atem's voice broke the awkward silence between us all.

I sighed "I'm sorry but it would have put you in life threatening condition but it doesn't look like keeping it a secret did any better."

"Dat's the truth." Joey's Brooklyn accent was giving away his terror making me smile a bit.

"This is like a horrible music video or something." Tristan tried to joke. My eyes shot up and I gave Tristan a hug.

"You're a fricken genius!" I screamed as Tristan blushed and Seto became uncomfortable, I gave him a smile to reassure him. "Demons are paralyzed by music!" I continued then pulled out my phone from my boot and gave it to Seto. "When I jump I want you to press play and blast this as loud as you can." he nodded and Mokuba pulled out a portable speaker from his jacket pocket and hooked it onto my phone so it would make the music louder. Then I ran out of the barrier and attacked the demons making sure that I didn't jump until I needed to, I looked at the others, Elliot was being used as a Hunter punching bag, Brad was pinned and his sword only inches away but he couldn't reach, Raven was out cold being protected by a very bloody Stella, Karen and Noelle where back to back fighting and winning and Tami was pinned against a tree looking like she wanted nothing more than to stop time kill them all and have a cup of Iced Mocha with chocolate sprinkles, her new addiction. I looked back at my opponent who had been on the ground for a few seconds now I walked up cautiously and kicked him to see if he was alive or dead, as soon as I kicked him something grabbed me from behind, I bit down on the arm that held me drawing a bit of blood, the demon let me go I turned and saw my opponent he had split from his human form and into his demon form.

"An improvement over what you looked like before." I said casually

He snarled "I can look much worse." then with a agonizing scream he morphed into something bigger.

"I'm waiting for you to look worse. Cause you look the same to me, a over grown bug!" I snicker before jumping and on cue Seto blared ? threw the speakers. The demons clutched their ears in pain and shrivelled down to the ground releasing their captives and screaming like little kids when you don't give them candy. Quickly I killed my opponent and turned to Blood who was affect by the music too and was rocking back and forth on the ground. The music stopped, he got up and blew up my phone along with the speaker.

"Shit that was new!" I cried out.

"It wont matter once your dead." he said grabbing my neck and squeezing the life out of me. I felt the ground shake and about 100 demons popped out of the ground while Blood kept squeezing my neck cutting off my airways, then I did something I hadn't done in 5 long years, I screamed. I started seeing dots blurring my vision and I could hear people calling out my name but they seemed so far away, everything went black for a few seconds then I saw my gun I reached out to touch it but it started to shine brightly so I covered my eyes. As soon as the light went away I looked to see someone who look exactly like me but wore a tattered brown dress and her hair was longer.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked my voice so different I didn't recognize it was mine.

The other me smiled "You are a reincarnation of my human form but I am now known as the Blue Eyes White Dragon. You are on the edge of death but if you manage to fight it you will wake up again and once you do use the power of the Blue Eyes. The 2 in Seto's deck and the 2 gems of your Skulls."

"I'm a reincarnation of a dragon?" I asked in haze and the figure just nodded and started to didapper. "WAIT don't leave." I said reaching out.

She just smiled "I must leave this is why you must use the Blue Eyes that way you can set my soul free and I may move onto live my afterlife with my beloved Seth. Please trust me." her voice faded as she said the last line. For some reason I felt tears in my eyes I brushed them away and nodded, another light emerged in the darkness as did a purple light beside it, the choice was mine leave this world and trap my past life on earth or go to the living and set her free. The choice was simple I walked through the light and opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a pair of red eyes, Blood. I kicked him in the gut and he let go I rubbed my neck with Spirit making the bruises go away and the pain ceased to exist, I remembered what my past life said _use the Blue Eyes._ I inhaled deeply, since this was the first in Hunter history that someone had conjured a monster from inside their soul and inside a card I didn't know what to expect. I heard everyone gasp as Seto's duel deck glowed a bright blue and my gems did the same. *Back in Domino Grandpa Motto's Blue Eyes did the same leaving the old man on the floor bewildered* Seto pulled out his 3 Blue Eyes and everyone watched as a strange other worldly light engulfed both me and the cards and shot into the sky. When the light left I felt drained I fell to the ground and stared up at the sky where a real live Blue Eyes emerged from the clouds, the dragon then flew beside me and waited for a command.

With uncertainty in my voice I managed to whisper "Attack Blue Eyes. End this war." as soon as the words left my lips the Blue Eyes attack killing Blood in a burst of lightning, I heard his screams and then cheering from everyone. I looked at the Blue Eyes and smile.

"Thank Kisara." I whispered, the name so familiar to me making me sure it was the right name. I felt 2 hands lift up my chin.

"Kisa? Are you ok?" I heard a voice so familiar but so distant from where I was.

"She's exhausted, that must have taken a lot of energy." another voice replied.

"Lets take them back, Raven's out cold and Stella just joined her." a 3rd voice called out.

I felt myself being lifted and heard the 1st voice call out my name before everything went blank.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Kisa's POV: Prom Night

"Morning Sleepyhead."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes to see Seto leaning on the side of my bed, I leaned over and pulled him closer.

"I'm tired." I grumbled.

Seto laughed "That's amazing, we let you sleep for 3 days and the first thing you say when you wake up is that your tired." I stared at him before his words sunk in. I WAS ASLEEP FOR 3 DAYS?! The events of what happened ran throw my mind, seems that did take more energy than I thought, Seto got up off my bed and waited for me to do the same, I managed to get my feet on the floor but fell after a few seconds. Seto caught me and smirked.

"Alright so you cant walk should I go get you a wheelchair grandma?" he joked. I slapped him across the face and pushed him off of me then straightened up and walked to my closet wobbling a bit. Once in there I changed from the outfit I had been wearing for 3 days and put on a new pair of clothes deciding I'd shower once Seto left my room. I got used to walking now and walked out the door, Seto at my heels. The second I got downstairs Mana, Tea, Serenity and Mai hugged the hell out of me and Rebecca simple watched smiling and shaking her head.

"Hey girls we don't want to put her into another 3 days sleep do we?" she asked. The guys also came a hugged me, Tristan's lasted a bit longer than it should and earned a punches from Tea and Seto. Turns out my Brad had filled everyone in on what we were and all the details while I had been sleeping, when Raven saw me she wouldn't let go for 10 minutes same with Stella, Karen and Noelle. After they did let me go Stella told me that Elliot asked her out and Raven introduced me to her boyfriend Zeke. I just glared at him the entire time and we threw insults back and forth while all my friends laughed and Raven tried to calm us down.

Then the day came that we had to leave Mali, all my friends cried and so did my sister and made me promise to come back after my graduation. I promised and hugged my family before grabbing Seto's hand and walking to the plane, I gripped tightly holding back tears that where fighting to show themselves. Seto didn't really say much but just having him there was comforting enough, Mana and Tea cheered me up when we got to Domino by buying me a strawberry sundae because Tami had told them my favourite foods and everything about me including some of my weaknesses, such as the word 'portfolio' it just sound horrible and gross, their new favourite way of torturing me was by saying that word whenever I was being mean or did something they didn't like.

The entire year went by faster than I thought and before we knew it we were 1 afternoon away from prom. I sighed and looked at Seto, we were hanging out in his room finishing the final touches on the next biggest dueling tournament that Kaiba Corp was holding. I rolled off his bed and stood beside him as he finished the advertisement for the tournament, it had a huge Blue Eyes fighting a Dark Magician head on, I guess it was Seto's way of telling Atem that he'd better enter this tournament. As soon as he finished he turned the chair so he was facing me, then smirked before standing up and kissing me. Then he started playing with the bracelet he had given me for Valentines Day. I hit my head against his chest grabbed his other hand with my free hand, it was rare for us to have a moment like this since somebody or something required attention and wouldn't stop nagging until lit got the attention it desired. However the only thing that desired attention right now was our feelings, Seto lifted my head again and kissed me again but this time harder than he had before. I backed away and led him out onto the balcony in his room, I put my hands on the railing and stared out at flowers that the gardener had planted, I felt Seto's arms wrap around my waist and his breath against my neck. I turned my head and looked him in the eye.

"Its so pretty." I whispered.

"I know something just as pretty." he said against my lips before kissing me again. I felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he just ignored it and continued kissing me. I pulled back and ran my hand down his cheek before turning my back to the flower and faced Seto.

"Should we go back now?" I asked him knowing that we had to get back to school in about 1 hour. Seto groaned and checked his text message.

"According to Atem we still got 2 minutes until he gets here. So no." he whispered. I pulled him back into another round of kisses. Soon Atem and Mana busted through the door of the balcony. Still not enough to break us apart, but Atem's teasing was Seto pulled away and chased Atem down the stairs yelling at him. Mana and I giggled before heading to the room that Seto usually had me stay in whenever I felt like sleeping over. I pulled out a dress that my sister had sent me for prom, light blue, it was strapless, ended at above my knees, had a big ribbon that you tied at the back and the skirt part poofed out while the top half simply clung to my body. Nobody had seen it yet except for Mana, Tea and Mai, they had all approved of it. Mana pulled her dress out of her bag too, hers was emerald green, went to the floor, strapless, like mine it clung to her body then from her waist down it had frills. I went to change in the washroom while she took over my room, I changed and put on my make-up I heard Seto and Atem talking through the wall since his room was right beside mine. I heard a knock on the door, I opened it and my jaw dropped Mana looked drop dead gorgeous, Mana's jaw also dropped when she saw my dress.

"You look AMAZING!" we said at the same time then started giggling, then I did Mana's make-up, then we heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called through the locked door.

"It's Tea now let me in!" I opened the door and a glamorized Tea walked in with her pink dress which had detached sleeves, went to the floor and clung to her body the entire time but was still moveable in.

"Wow you two look amazing!" she said when she saw us, we giggled and closed the door.

"So Yugi finally had the courage to ask you out?" I asked replaying the scene in my mind. Although Tea didn't know that me and Mana saw the entire thing.

"Yup he did it was so sweet." she said her eyes going into a daze. Mana and I exchanged looks knowing less than a year ago we also had the same look on our faces, we let Tea have her moment for a while longer before snapping her out of it. I ran to get my shoes from the closet which had half of my stuff in it, I looked around until I found my blue strap on heels, I put them on and walked out to see Mana putting on a pair of green heels. I giggled and hoped that the guys where almost ready, as if on cue Roland knocked on the door saying at Yugi was downstairs waiting for Tea to come, me and Mana giggled and waved at Tea as she left the room. Soon Mana left too leaving me alone I grabbed my purse and phone before Roland called me down, I practically ran to the stairs my curled hair bouncing up and down delicately, when I got to the front door Seto looked me up and down then gave me a white rose making me blush, he knew that roses were my favourite flower. He put it in my hair, I kissed him and he grabbed my hand and we walked to the limo getting in, Mana and Tea noticed the rose but didn't say anything just smiled to themselves. I looked at Seto he had put on a tux (probably Mokuba's handy work), he looked amazing and smelled just as amazing. I felt my phone buzz I answer, it was Raven asking weather I liked the dress or not, then she asked me to give the phone to Seto, I gave the phone to Seto with a puzzled look on my face. I watched as he talked to Raven, then the voice on the other side changed it sounded like my brother. I watched as Seto's face went from amused to a bit terror-stricken.

When he ended the call I grinned "Did Elli threaten you?"

"Lets say your brother is quite…threatening." he replied still a bit taken back by what Elli had said to him.

"Don't worry he's only killed 1 of Raven's boyfriends because he didn't drop her off at home at the right time and instead kept her until 1 hour later." I joked and kissed Seto's cheek.

"Your joking right?" he asked unsure. I nodded and grinned. When we got to the school we spotted our friends right away, we walked over.

"Hey Rich-boy look at this!" Joey yelled as he balanced a hotdog on his nose.

"Wheeler I always knew you weren't that skilled but this demonstration of stupidity proves me wrong you do have enough skills to become a clown." Seto smirked and raised a eyebrow. I giggled and pulled Seto towards the dance floor where Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Brides was playing. We danced for a 1 hour, Mana and Atem, Yugi and Tea, Joey and Mai joined in by the time we stopped it was 11 pm we walked over to Tristan who was hitting on 3 girls, the second we came Tristan had gotten a last second date with a blonde named Kelly. They walked towards the dance floor as the rest of us sat down exhausted, I leaned against Seto's chest resting Mai did the same with Joey but Joey was taken by surprise and started blushing bright red making Seto and Bakura make fun of him. Half n' hour later Bakura and Ryo had a couple of girls fawning over them so the left to find a different table. Only half n' hour left before we had to leave, Mana left for a few seconds only to reappear on the stage.

"Ok how many of you want to see Kisa perform one last song for us before the end of the year?" she yelled into the mike and a bunch of students screamed. Then Mana motioned for me to come up, obediently I did.

"Alright I'll sing." I said and the DJ started to pick a song and the first notes of Long Live by Taylor Swift came through the speakers.

I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in the stands went wild  
We were the Kings and the Queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age

Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now  
We are the Kings and the Queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town  
And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming "this is absurd"  
Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world

Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall

Will you take a moment, promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine

Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life, with you  
Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
And long, long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

I looked into the crowd and saw the faces of people I knew for a school year even though it wasn't that long a lot had happened in that amount of time and I would miss these people. I walked off the stage, Mana, Tea and Mai ran up and hugged me crying, I joined in on the crying and held them tightly since in just a matter of days we wouldn't see each other for a long time. Once we pulled away Tea's and Mai's make-up were smudged while me and Mana were fine because of the waterproof make-up I'd used on both of us, we started laughing and the guys walked up, the dance was over leaving everyone with tears. I grabbed Seto's hand and we waved goodbye to our friends knowing we'd see them again on Monday. When we got to Seto's house he call Elliot to let him know that we had made it back to his place before 1, I could practically see Elliot brimming with joy over the phone. I walked up to my room and washed off the make-up then heard Seto enter my room, I walked out and hugged him taking him by surprise.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he felt my tears.

"Its not important." I said and buried my head in his chest.

"Its important enough to make you cry." he replied quickly.

"I'm just gonna miss everyone." I said. He sighed and I removed my arms from around him and walked to the mirror again to check and see if the make-up was all gone.

"Don't you dare tell them but I might actually miss them too." he whispered in my ear. I sighed and tilted my head back until it rested on his shoulder. All of a sudden a thought came to me and I pushed Seto onto the bed.

"Seto are you going to leave me too?" I asked and he looked at me.

"No way in hell!" he said pushing his lips against mine before I could say anything else.

"Bit of a stupid question huh?" I gazed at him.

"A bit." he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me again, but this time pushing me closer to him. I fought back for a bit before I gave in and let him do whatever he wanted. He sensed my surrender and had me on the bed in no time.

4:30 I should be asleep right now but I wasn't I turned my head to look at Seto's peaceful face as he slept his arm slung over my bare stomach. I turned my head back and sighed snuggling my body against his, feeling his breath on the top of my head and his legs which were still tangled with mine. It took a while but sleep eventually found me and dragged me into its depths.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Mana's POV:

Just like every weekend Atem and I headed toward Kaiba's mansion to hang out with Kisa and the 2 Kaiba brothers, sometimes Rebecca, Joey, Mai, Trsitan, Serenity, Yugi and Tea would drop by too. Kaiba no longer cared who came into his house as long as Kisa was there too. When we got there Roland opened the door and glanced at the puppy in my arms, I had always owned a puppy but nobody knew about him because he hated other people, but now seemed like a good time to show Kisa, Mokuba and Kaiba since the little white fluffy puppy seemed to like other people now. Atem checked the time, it was 9:00 am, deciding that the two would probably be up and ready for the day Atem lead the way up to Kaiba's room while I opened Kisa's room. I stopped when I saw the room was a pigsty, clothes were thrown on the floor in the most unnatural order, it wasn't until I looked closer that I saw Kisa's dress and a bunch of Kaiba's clothes from yesterday and the 2 of them in Kisa's bed that I realised what had happened. I noticed Atem standing next to me taking pictures with a smirk on his face _It is amazing blackmail_ I giggled silently. Then I felt my puppy squirm, I gripped him a bit tighter not wanting to ruin the moment but he managed to wiggle out until he was on the floor then ran across the lake of clothes and jumped onto the bed. Kisa screamed and sat up followed by a confused Kaiba, Kaiba just stared at the puppy while Kisa held the blanket above her chest also staring at the puppy. Then Kisa turned her head slowly to the door where me and Atem (who was still taking pictures) stood and she screamed again turning red this time and hid behind Kaiba, who noticed us too.

"Get the damned puppy out and then close the door and wait for us downstairs." he said between gritted teeth. Quickly I scooped up the puppy and left the room, practically dragging Atem out with me, he left smirking and waving his phone.

"Perfect blackmail Kaiba!" he called out while we walked down the hall. I didn't stop walking until we reached the living room downstairs, then turned bright red realising what I had just seen.

Kisa's POV

I just stared at the spot Mana and Atem had been before falling back onto the bed, my face burning with blush. I looked at Seto who probably felt just as embarrassed but didn't show it.

"Get up their waiting for us downstairs." he said kissing my head before getting off my bed and walking into my washroom which connected to my closet wearing only the pants he had managed to pull on before going to sleep yesterday. I tried to calm down, then crawled out of the bed wrapping the blanket around me, Seto walked out of the washroom wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt that had been stashed away in my closet for a while now because our laundry got mixed up. I shuffled my way into the washroom and pulled on a pair of capris and a black tank top before emerging, Seto was sitting on my bed when he saw me he got up and hugged me.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he whispered in my ear

"Mmm just a bit but I'll befine." I whispered back kissing his jaw bone.

Mokuba then came crashing through the door "What happened I heard 2 screams!" he asked looking around.

Seto laughed "Little too late Mokie." before grabbing my hand and taking me down the stairs leaving Mokuba with a confused look before he went back into his room. Downstairs Mana and Atem were playing with the white little puppy that had jumped on the bed, I went and sat on the couch Seto following my lead.

"How bout we forget what happen this morning?" I said giving Mana a glare, she cowered behind Atem.

"Not happening, I also have proof of what happened today so Kaiba if you try anything I can just send those pictures to everyone. Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Ryo, Mai, Serenity, Tea, Yugi, Rebecca and of course your little brother Mokuba." Atem smirked as Seto reached over to grabbed his phone.

"Jeez Atem you little…" Seto never managed to finish his sentence because Atem started to run from Seto texting as fast as he could, Seto ran after him yelling death threats the entire time. Mana and I just watched until the disappeared laughing, then I slide down from the couch and played with her little puppy who seemed to like me and kept licking my face.

"Sorry about that by the way." Mana whimpered. I looked at her and hugged her laughing.

"I could care less but if you don't have a boyfriend after Seto catches Atem I'm sorry." I joked. Mana hugged me back and the puppy started jumping trying to get the attention back on him. We stopped hugging and I laid down on the floor and the little puppy climbed over me, I lifted it up then got off the floor.

"We should probably go save Atem." I laughed and Mana got up off the floor.

"Come on puppy lets go find Atem!" she chirped. Before we knew it the puppy ran in the way Seto and Atem had disappeared in we followed until we saw Seto and Atem fighting over Atem's phone. I ran up to Seto and hugged him from behind as Mana grabbed the phone from Atem and started deleting the pictures. Atem had a horrific look on his face as she deleted them before he started grinning.

"Fine you win." Atem shrugged. Seto smirked and grabbed hands and moved me in front of him.

The rest of the day went fine aside from Atem laughing whenever the puppy jumped onto Seto, making Joey and Tristan look at him like he was insane. I admit it was normal and as much as I miss my demon hunting days I liked being normal for once in my life. Since Blood was dead it would take another few years for the demon realm to organize themselves and now they were in chaos mode because there's a fight for the next leader and demons were killing off each other to gain their way to the top. After everyone left I sat on the couch with my head against Seto's chest as he played with my hair, I sighed and thought of everything that had happened this year, I can see why senior year is probably the best year. I felt tears as I thought about my friends even though everyone was staying in Domino things would never be the same, Bakura and Ryo were going to England to study, Joey, Atem and Yugi would continue duelling as their careers, Mana was studying to become a teacher and Tea was going to be a dancing instructor, Seto was staying the same a CEO and Duelist and I was going to Domino College to become a Patisserie. Of course Mana and Tea would also be studying there but still and of course Tristan would also be there since he was studying to be a lawyer even though Joey told him that he was better suited for a circus and Seto said he'd do better in a cage at the zoo, both of them earned a glare from Tristan. I felt my eyes start to close as sleep found me.


End file.
